The Lights of Deling
by Tera
Summary: Rinoa has been kidnapped, Squall is a mess and an election in Deling could determine the fate of the wold.
1. The Lights of Deling

**The Lights of Deling******

Introduction

It is a story

Of a girl dealing with powers beyond imagination,

Of a boy discovering the depths of love,

Of the Orphan who never felt good enough,

Of a leader who thought to conquer the world,

Of the boy whom the world could never please;

Of the broken knight and how they all saw

The lights of Deling…

**Prologue-**

It was a bitterly cold night. He felt as if the frigid air would drain him of all the warm blood that coursed through his veins as the chilly winter winds blew threw his long black trench coat. As the soaking wet rain came down it drenched his peppered mustache and his already damp clothes. It seeped in leaving his shivering body feeling desperate for warmth. He craved the comfort of a soft familiar hand that would gently caress his cheek or a burning fire that once restored the feeling in his chilled bones. He nuzzled his head deeper into his chest shielding it from the raging storm. Although he knew the reason why he was walking in the dead of night, he still cursed himself for the midnight walk. The city's aging streetlights cast a brilliant glow, showing him the way home. He hoped anyway. And he desperately needed to believe that they were not following him anymore. His escaped had reminded him of a hot-blooded dictator on the brink of war.

The sparse city trees still rocked in the wind, showing the on-looker that the storm was anything but over. He saw an old wooden bench by the roadside. It was hiding the shadowed figure of a man. He quickly looked away and then on his other side he saw another shadow. Again, he looked away. Then he gazed forward into the distance to his home and wondered, could he make it? The shadows of the night got up from their positions, revealing something in their distorted hands. He thought, "The general of a mighty army to be brought down in the middle of the night only a few yards away from his mansion?" He starred intensely at the mansion and the shadows grew closer. He began to feel the anxiety that was already present turn into the fuel for the full out adrenaline he could use. His hands grew clammy; his mind was made up. The legs that were beneath him felt numb, and slowed him down as he bolted for the door. The old man ran as fast as his tired legs could take him, sprinting with all their might, but futile as something did caress his broken body. He began to fall to the wintry ground, saying his good byes to the world. All his hopes and dreams; his daughter flashed through his mind as he closed his eyes and laid flat against the pavement. The figures from before ran up after the fallen General, standing victoriously above their victim. One bent over to turn the body over, confirming the unmistakable face of General Caraway. They nodded at each other in agreement. One man was a treacherous SeeD, the other the leader of the rebels that sought out to ruin the upcoming election in Galbadia, both together for one purpose. The girl. The General was only a piece of the big picture; a picture that Chase hoped would claim what should belong to a long lost country, his country. And with the girl Chase thought, he would have the world…

"Call her, Charm, call Heartilly up," Chase ordered. In the night his expressions were blurred along with the SeeDs, their fears hidden from each other's faces. Charm sighed in exhaustion, as he knew he would be the one to with- strain the General. But this was all part of the life he would live now, one of thrills and adventure that could live up to his expectations like nothing else could so far. His life had been so easy. He had the perfect parents that always encouraged him, always loved him, but set limits too and friends. But everything had felt trite, boring, that world was without what he wanted and there had seemed like there was nothing he could do about it. He praised himself for escaping SeeD and braced himself for his new life…

* * * *

**Part One- Search for a Sorceress **

Rinoa sighed at the unhappy sight before her eyes. Angelo, her dog had broken into the box of dark truffles she had planned on to giving Squall. The golden box's seal was broken and chewed up sections of it laid at opposite ends of the small room. Her room, she thought. The pieces of the black wrappers that once held the exotic chocolates were now scattered about the floor. She mindlessly picked them up while shouting at Angelo. The dog barked back showing her its displeasure, but then bowed its head down in submission. Rinoa stopped herself and going over to Angelo she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head against his.

"It's okay, I'm sure Squall won't mind too much, but if he wasn't going to eat them then I certainly was," she said sympathetically toward the animal. A frown formed on her face as she felt the pain of time pass over, remembering moments of ago. Not pain, but a sense of the ordinary. How things had felt like a tyrant wind that swept her through the current of thrills and adventures only found in most people's fantasies, but now this storm had cooled to a whimsy breeze that only blew a strand of her raven hair out of place. This was reality and not every moment of her life could be filled with change or something new, however much she would prefer that. The world had settled like this wind, lying dormant and without peril. Galbadia was even on the forefront of an election, having two entirely different parties, the whole works. And Esthar was still as prominent, with the amazing leadership of the one and only Laguna Lorie. This world was not the same in which she had grown up to, but peace was good. And maybe it was better that childhood was over. Childhood was about learning and experimentation. She had found a nice comfortable place that was stable and by far she had no complaints. She had this man that stole away her breath just by the look in his sapphire eyes that she was still trying to figure out. She lost her grasp of the dog as it broke away snapping at the inanimate door. She heard a gentle taping on the wood that echoed and hurried up, straightening out her neglected appearance.

"Who is it?" She called.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked through the closed door. She reluctantly got up and opened the door, her mouth curved into a warm, open smile for him.

"That's better," she said letting him in and he stood awkwardly as Angelo checked him over, examining the new smell of the familiar man. "These were for you," she said handing him the gnarled golden box. He starred at the box questionably. "Angelo kind of got into them," she turned away and looked back at Angelo pointing her finger and said, "Bad dog." He put the box down on the counter. He smiled and looked back at her contently, and almost laughed at the gesture. She shrugged her shoulders, but before they could utter another word another knock came upon the door.

"Hello, Commander? Are you in there?" Zell asked banging against the wood. Squall opened the door up for Zell who practically fell over expecting the door to be in the place of thin air. He tried quickly to regain his balance and dignity, scrambling back up. Squall, choosing to ignore what had happened continued on.

"Yes Zell?" He asked.

"Hey Rinoa," he ignored Squall, his eyes lit up in a phony and cheery way, covering up his insecurities inside.

"Hi Zell," she responded her face with the same friendly smile from before.

"Oh, yeah! Umm, Rinoa can I speak to you alone?" He tried to gather his composure, find the right words that would ease the strife and make everything better. Bring hope.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say is okay for the Commander to hear." She turned back to Squall who sighed as usual when he was referred to as Commander; a title he had never quite grown accustomed to.

"Sure, well how can I say this?" Zell continued to blunder for words. He knew if Ma Dincht were ever to come up missing he would want somebody there for him who could offer support, comfort.

"Well leaving me in suspense won't help anything either," she pursued. She starred at him, trying to coax him gently and encourage his words to come out.

"Your father is missing," Zell finally blurted out.

"What?" She asked him. The man of so many squabbles and problems that in her mind there was no hope for. A man she chose to have nothing to do with. He was someone she would never see again and never be able to reconcile with, because it was too late. 

"He's been missing for twenty-four hours or so." He deserved this, she thought. All those horrible things he had done to so many people, and in the end they always get what they deserve. Her eyes rolled to the ground with frustration, what would they expect her to do? "They say he never returned after his usual walk in the evening…" Zell continued. He had all those guards why weren't they following him watching his corrupt back no one just disappears like that, she thought. "The maid says that he had mentioned something about being followed." He was a general of Galbadia, and who in the world goes out walking at night? "Maybe we should go and check it out? Are you listing to me? Hello, Rinoa, Zell to Rinoa come in!" Zell waved his hand wildly in front of her face.

"What?" Rinoa looked back up.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Zell asked.

"Yeah, you said that General Caraway was missing, so what are we going to do about it. Truthfully I don't see what the big deal is, maybe he just didn't want to go home that night, I wouldn't blame him…"

"And not let anyone know about it?" Zell questioned.

"I don't know. It's not like I know the guy and everybody needs some time to them selves every once in a while. Like you haven't ever thought about just disappearing, not having to deal with your life for a few days. And believe me he's done lots of things. If I was him I would probably just disappear forever." She cringed; she felt like she was that little girl again complaining so childishly about that man. She couldn't even call him her father.

"Squall, help me out here?" Zell complained. He still didn't understand how someone could possibly hold a grudge against their father of all people for so long, years… He doubted she even remembered what the fight was really about. Squall shook his head no. "I bet you don't even remember what the fight was about, do ya?" Zell smiled hopefully.

"No, Zell. We aren't getting into this now, I don't wanna talk about it." Why did he care anyway? It's not like she was missing out on anything, she thought. She had everything she needed right here, all without his help.

"Tch…fine, but there's a meeting so we might as well walk down there," Zell opened the door ajar waiting for his friends to follow.

* * * * * *

The girl's long, wavy hair slumped over to one side. Onna tried again tousling the dull, ash brown locks that seemed to fly out everywhere. She stopped herself and reluctantly brushed her hair back into a tight ponytail, with one or two usual strands that framed her face. She pulled the sky blue shirt down so it rested properly and well against her body straitening out the three-quarter sleeves and the black vest that fit snugly over it. Then finally, the plain black skirt she wore followed by two black boots that came to just about her knees. She wiped the dust from her large, tired and gray eyes that seemed far too big for anyone to like. She hated those intense eyes along with her plain hair. She thought everything about herself seemed dull and without life. How could anyone stand to look or be around her? She was nineteen years old but looked nine, and she had nothing: no parents, no talent, she was weak without any backbone to her at all, she thought. Just a pitiful, lost orphan brought in by kind strangers. The same strangers who were also part of a rebellion group that had taught her everything she had known. But following orders, that's where she soared, that's what she could do like no other. After all how could she question anyone when everyone around her was so much smarter, or when they were all better than she was? She was loyal like no other, fighting for a cause she would give her life for in a heartbeat. Something much more important than herself, or any other one person, this was the fight for the future, for good. She pictured herself as the good going against the evil that was Galbadia.

She looked around at her new home. The room was well lit and well hidden far away in a basement that was within the city limits of Deling. The dust had pilled up over time, and billowed off as she withdrew breath from the stale air. There was a simple steel chair in the middle with a stand for drinks, then the room branched out into two other smaller compartments for her and Chase. Chase was her partner in all of this but he often seemed too cryptic. He was often courteous and doing whatever was needed, and he did get the job done as he shouted out orders. He was precise and always to the point, determined like her. Otherwise it seemed that all he did was lounge about in that small room where she swore she heard voices. They had spent three months together and she still was without a clue to what kind of person that he really was. All she saw was the same stern demeanor, the furrowed brow, his curly red hair and hazel eyes. She hated the mystery. She didn't even know the people around her, the ones to whom she fought side by side. It added in an unpredictable factor of how dedicated and how much were they willing to give. This was very important for her to know. She felt something brush against her back and readied her crossbow. When she turned around, starring right back at her was Chase; an innocent smile crept across his face.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked in his usual well-mannered way.

"I'm fine just a little nervous I guess. Is _he_ here yet?" _He_ being the upcoming visitor that they were about to receive. And she being stressed because _he_, was not exactly a visitor. This certain visitor had been kidnapped, and was none other than General Caraway.

She heard a loud noise of something being dragged along and a muffled human voice. A strange figure came into the room dragging a large white bag after him. He had dark hair; dark eyes and skin the color of a light bronze. He was tall and had a medium frame. Her eye's widened; who was he? He wore a simple long sleeve shirt that was tan and had a red collar with his straight-leg pants that fell over his boots she smiled.

"Do you think that was quite necessary?" Chase inquired.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," the stranger replied.

"Just get him out of there and have some respect for Hyne's sake. How would you feel if you had lived that long and had gained respect to be treated like this huh?" Chase said. Onna never could be sure if he was that nice, or that sarcastic. She looked back at Charm, who sighed and loosened the bag letting the General breath.

"Oh, this is my associate Onna. Onna meet Charm our new ally, a SeeD none the less." The smile was quickly wiped off her face at the mentioning of SeeD. It's not as if she loathed SeeD, or love it for that matter. It's just how could one trust them when their hearts were not in it, only their pocket books. She wondered why Chase had hired him. Did he think she was incompetent? She sighed again at her paranoid thoughts. Normally it would have helped her in these matters. But if Chase didn't want her help she knew that she wouldn't be here. She turned away from the appealing SeeD so that her long gaze would not seem as noticeable.

"A SeeD?" She questioned him. She felt that she needed to trust him, and his piercing dark eyes.

"Don't worry that's far behind me for the right price which you have people have kindly offered. Nice to meet you Onna," he added. Charm helped the struggling Caraway into the steel chair. Caraway, having all his limbs tied behind him with his feet wrapped together was gagged, blinded and had ear plugs deafening his ears. He was helpless. "Ugh, how much does that guy weigh?" Charm wiped off his forehead

"I see," Onna said in contempt, she sighed. "Well?"

"Well what?" Charm asked.

"Is _she_ coming?"

"Hopefully. This is her father. Don't worry, Heartilly will come and Charm will assist us by returning to 'Garden'," Chase responded while he fixed himself and the others a drink from the small mahogany side table, preparing for a toast. Onna accepted the drink that was handed to her and Charm did the same. Chase lifted his high in the air. "Let us toast to the future of Galbadia and hope that we may be a part of it!" Chase commanded. Onna starred at him questionably, but eventually took the cup to her mouth as Charm enveloped the liquid hastily and without so much as a pause. But while the figures toasted a familiar beeping could be heard in the background.

"What is that?" Onna asked, her body tense and her heart racing from fear.

"What? I was really thirsty, you would be to if you had to lug the respectful General's ass all the way up here," Charm complained. *

"No, that noise I heard." She said ignoring him.

"Don't worry Onna, it's just the response sound on the communicator," he explained.

* * * * *

The old man straitened up in the in the stiff chair, next to him sat his bitter rival. Artemis had started out from humble beginnings unlike Landon. He was one of the "people" unlike Landon. Landon had had money fed to him from birth and his father's most gallant career to live up to. No, Artemis was a simple man who wanted simple things for his country whose name had become a joke though out the world. Something to laugh at when one discussed politics, but he wouldn't stand for it to stay that way. Galbadia deserved to rule the world, not be shunned away or treated like trash. This had once been a great and powerful country that conquered vast lands with its might, and ruling with an iron fist. He knew that not everything could be solved with bombs and war toys. He saw reason as much as the next man did, but not everything could be decided peacefully. This wasn't a fairy tale; war was a needed thing. Landon thought differently, Landon dreamed of something more like space and exploration. He made wild promises with showy entertainment that may have dazzled the voters, but had no substance at all. His gazed shifted back to Landon, his boyish looks with a charming smile. His small, squinting eyes that lighted up with presence his light hair in waves.

"And now for your pleasure, our man for the disclosure party, the one and the only, Artemis Lewis!" The man said in an exaggerated voice. The crowd cheered waving flyers and screaming his name, all an illusion. This battle was going to have nothing to do with the crowds, but the way you kissed ass to the world, he thought. And he was sure he there was bound to be someone out their planning Landon and his assignation. All he was in this was for a last chance to restore his beloved, but considerably screwed over country, he had grown-up in this town and he wouldn't let it fall to pieces so easily. After all with the right hands Galbadia could once again be high and a great power of the world, with him leading it. In a sense he had 'the Galbadian dream.' He smiled as he approached the stand for the announcer, the mindless people below him idolizing him from below. He was once like them, and he would treat them right like how they should be, make them proud to live in Deling.

"Friends, delegates, voters… I stand before you with a humble dream, a dream that only you can make true, because after all ladies and gentlemen you are Galbadia," he paused as he heard the cheering increase and felt a certain satisfaction seeing them smile too. "Because you are the blood that course's through the body that is Galbadia, you and only you can sustain it. And only you can bring it to the glorious future that you deserve!" He took in another deep breath. "My dream is Galbadia, to restore it to raise it to this future, we deserve respect, we deserve peace, and we deserve power! This is what I dream, and I think that you, Galbadia agrees. Am I right?" The crowd continued shouting, he enjoyed every minute of it. "I take that as a yes, but sadly there is only one problem with this dream." The crowd could be heard asking why and the smiles disappeared. "Support, because I as one man cannot do this alone," he raised his hands up encouraging them and the crowd reached its crescendo. "Thank you for your precise time and I hope _you_ make the right for Galbadia's future." He stepped down with a bow and returned to the stiff chair. 

* * * * *

The once quiet meeting room of Gardens best had turned to raging battle with words and anyone was fair game. The room was the center of planning, strategy equipped with various computers and comfy sofas. Zell was busy with Quistis trying to convince Rinoa to seek out her father while Squall stood idly not adding onto a word, and Selphie sat up on the peach couch trying to calm everyone down.

"Rinoa, he's your father you have to go find him he would do the same for you!" Zell argued. There were very few things that Zell felt so strongly about and one of them was family. He just couldn't understand how Rinoa could stand there and not do a thing perfectly knowing her father was in danger, or could be in danger.

"I swore a long time ago that I would have nothing more to do with that man, besides Zell how does this concern you?" she said. She wanted nothing more than to completely drop the subject, after all Caraway was a grown man completely capable of taking care of himself, not to mention Galbadia wouldn't just let one of their top ranking generals just disappear into oblivion.

"Come on guys! Let's get over this and talk about the mission already!" Selphie exclaimed amidst the argument.

"We know Rinoa, but this is SeeD business. We are technically contracted under Galbadia to assist them in preventing or stopping any terrorist activities leading up to the election," Quistis reasoned.

"But how do we know that we are dealing with terrorist?" Rinoa asked smugly.

"Obviously only assuming this was an act of terrorism should we go and I agree that we should check it out for the possibility. What about you Squall, you haven't said a word yet." Quistis didn't think that just because Rinoa happened to be personally involved in the matter that it wasn't best to check for sure. She hadn't even disclosed the problem she had with her father and that in Quistis opinion wasn't enough to keep her from doing her job.

Squall had been standing and listening objectively to every word and every idea exchanged like a good leader, thinking of all the possibilities, the best course of action that wouldn't anger his girlfriend at the same time. He knew how much Rinoa despised her father and how dedicated Quistis was to every mission, from that he had to decide what was the best way of pleasing everyone and getting done whatever the mission was this time. Over the years it had developed into a second nature as his mind compiled all the various information. That still did not mean he enjoyed using his friends or Rinoa and putting them in peril where they might inadvertently get killed for some meaningless and or hopeless cause. Especially Rinoa who often preferred to accompany him to any and every SeeD mission. He hated that knot in his stomach that would build whenever he thought she was possibly in danger. But his told him instincts that there was something more to the General's disappearance and that didn't make him feel any better either. He knew that they had to go, and that they were all going to go.

"If this is terrorist adding on to the propaganda of the election we have to go. Like it or not we are under contract to make sure nothing threatens the upcoming election." He said. He knew it wasn't what Rinoa wanted to hear and probably any of the rest of his friends. If there was one place they tired to avoid, as much as possible it was Galbadia. But it wasn't like they were visiting the same crude and violent country of the past; this was guaranteed to be the 'nice' version of the warring country. This was the face that it put on to the world of a smiling child on the brink of getting that toy that it had had wanted forever. The toy of freedom that is, freedom from oppression from a bitter tyrant of a dictator. But who was going to replace the monster, a kind god or an evil king that ruled with the same nature as before. There were two candidates, Landon Johnston and Artemis Lewis. Both shrouded in a veil of mystery, and both former Generals of Galbadia's own. It seemed at present, that the world was split on whom they wanted to win and everyone had their fingers into it, most likely even SeeD. He sighed at his own thoughts and everyone stood silent after his words, what did they want from him?

"You heard the Commander, let's going," Quistis said breaking the silence. Squall looked relived as the group began to shuffle out through the doorway and he was left alone with Rinoa.

"What if something did happen to him?" She asked to no one.

He looked at her, but she started to walk out and join the others, he reluctantly followed. It felt for him awkward to order people around, and it was funny how they welcomed his orders so easily, didn't they have their own input or opinion? How could anyone go about mindlessly following orders? Would he some day lead them all blindly to one too many lost causes and have them perish from his own stupid orders right before his eyes? Would he loose Rinoa that way too, he thought. He found his hand to his forehead and he drew his dark hair back in an expression of doubt and frustration. He took a deep breath wondering at sometimes why he put up with it all and stepped out of the doorway. The hall before him stretched out and connected to the expanding Garden, the smell of the new paint still permeated off the walls. And he walked slowly passing the various students, some familiar and some new, but all giving him a faithful solute that pledged their undying allegiance. All the kids he was sentencing to an early death, he thought. He relaxed though as the soothing feel of the Garden set in, lowering his guard and making feel a false sense of protection. The truth was Garden was just as susceptible to attack as much as any other craft nothing was forever. Rinoa would hate him for saying that, he thought. He stepped out into the brilliant sun that blinded his unfocused blue eyes, bringing his hand out to the level of his eyes to block the gaudy sun. The Ragnarok awaited in the distance and the wind whipped past him blowing at him in its laughable way. The ship that had aided them so many times, it really was invaluable despite its monster-like appearance. He boarded it seeing his friends had already taken their usual places; Selphie in the pilot seat, Irvine by her side, Quistis seated along with Zell and Rinoa standing by the door. They gazed back to see him.

"Are we ready!" Selphie exclaimed cheerfully, it had been a while since she had piloted the all-mighty ship.

"Let's go kick some terrorist ass!" Zell agreed. And everything still felt the same as if it was only yesterday that they had fought the sorceress from the future, Ultimecia. This was different, he thought, usually he would be stuck behind a lofty desk hidden away for most the day. Now if this was a good change was a different thing, and he couldn't forget about the invitation he had received from Laguna to visit Ellone and him in Esthar. It would be good to see Ellone, but Laguna… He tried to not think about that man and instead turned his attention back onto Rinoa who had her head down and her arm cuffed around her other arm, he knew this was bothering her. She glanced up and then back again to the steel ground, deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No, I guess I'm not. But thanks for asking it surprises me sometimes how much you have opened up," She said lifting her head back up. The ship began to gently shake as it prepared to land.

The city limits of Deling had been heavily guarded and the only reason Irvine could conclude was for the election. The election, he thought what about it was such a big deal. He answered the question right after he asked it. Of course it was a big deal, Galbadia was this unstable, big and pushy country that if it decided to turn nasty all of sudden could do some damage. But he sighed because he really did hate being there. He had wished he had been paying more attention to the meeting so he could actually know why they were there. He did remember something about General Caraway missing, but why did that concern them? They were only contracted to oversee everything, making sure nothing went wrong or foreseeing any possible assignations of the delegates. Selphie walked close to him, putting her small head against his chest and pulling his arm around her. He looked past her and saw Rinoa and Squall in the lead, Rinoa trying to hold Squall's hand and Squall trying to pretend not to notice. And Quistis following them closely with Zell a few steps behind. They theme selves were lagging quite a bit as Selphie was taking her time. He starred back up at the moon, the stars and at the streetlights, the only light in the somber city of Galbadia. He pasted the various taverns, the shops that lined the shopping arcade each one ducked in and was almost hidden from night. And each one had a simple, but practical look. He loved this city he decided, as he remembered all the times he had sneaked out of Galbadia Garden for a few kicks and even got drunk once. All the women he had met, all the silly pick up lines that seemed so childish now and even then. He looked back at Selphie with a smile saying she was the only one for him now. They were first on their way to the mansion to snoop around and trying to compile any useful information they could to the General's untimely disappearance. He could already see the massive mansion in the distance and a wooden bench where he wish he could sit comfortably for a moment after all the walking they had done it was only right for him to take a load off. But never the less he trudged on with his friends he could wait a few minutes to sit down on a warm comfy spot, with a warm raging fire and Selphie besides him…

Rinoa refused to look up at the house, the place where she had grown up, the place where her mother had lived playing that haunting song… The door opened to the mansion and was held open by Lora, the women that had taken care of the little Rinoa.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Heartilly please come right in with your friends," the women smiled back at her hopefully with her caramel brown eyes. She was homely looking and welcomed them in openly, showing the way inside the mansion. They stepped in greeted by the aroma of freshly baked chocolate cookies from the hidden kitchen. The room was the grand opening to the stairwell that lead up to the front foyer and was incomprehensibly spacious. It boosted fine hand woven rugs with intricate designs following generations of skill. The fine vases sat polished in the corners, fine and white with blue flower prints. There was green shrubbery's that resembled loose blankets draping down to the speckled marble floor. There were porcelain white arcs hanging off leading to other doors, and the friendly women lead them further back and through one of the wooden doors to sit on the antiquated furnishings. She left them without a further word returning with a covered fine silver set carried on a mahogany serving set and placed it on top of the glass coffee table. Irvine rocked back in the lounge chair, Selphie sat on his lap. "It's so great to see you Ms. Heartilly, might I start out by saying you have grown up into a fine young lady, your father would be proud. And add you've got yourself a cute one. If you have any questions about the Generals disappearance, please feel free to ask, " She winked at Rinoa and Rinoa smiled uncomfortably. Sometimes it was hard to forget all the wonderful time she had at the mansion, she thought. Rinoa looked back at Squall who blushed modestly.

"Yes, we need to know all the details," Squall stated. The older women still stood hugging the doorway and she seemed to slump upon hearing this.

She straitened up and began to answer, "Well; there really isn't much to tell. Like I said before he, General Caraway was going out on one of his usual walks at night. He's just always so fussy about having no guards, no one watching him, just him alone walking under the stars, if only I had been more persistent about him being guarded. I curse myself now because of it. Anyway, sometimes the master likes to stop by the tavern and he comes in a little later then so that's why I didn't call the authorities right away. I feel so stupid, if only I would have…" She let it hang and it added on to the drama. The women turned away overwhelmed by tears; Rinoa went over to comfort her, putting her arm over her former caretaker's hunched back. Quistis and Squall met each other's gaze from across the room.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lora. Don't worry." Rinoa coaxed. Selphie got up out of Irvine's lap and felt confused to the woman's story, Irvine sat up. Zell stood up wondering what he should do, he still didn't think it was his place to comfort her, but it didn't feel anymore right to just stand there either. In the background Zell could here a loud ringing, the phone. Lora brushed Rinoa's hand away and wiped her face off on the apron. Rinoa sighed; she was beginning to feel guilty about everything. She was behaving so childishly her father might be in danger, dead and she refused to care. She saw how much it had effected Lora, how could she be so cold?

"Oh my, the phone is ringing I best pick it up," the women sighed.

"Oh no your not in this condition, it's nothing. Please, let me do it," Rinoa offered.

"No, I won't allow a Princess like you to answer the phone, believe me it's no problem," She argued.

"Oh come on, it would be my pleasure," Rinoa insisted.

"Only if you want to," Lora stepped out of the way for the girl; the phone rested on the smooth counter. Squall looked at Rinoa curiously. Something just didn't seem right and he defiantly did not like this woman. Rinoa ignored him and steeped out of the room to answer the phone. He stood there with his friend's listening in to every word she said.

"What? They have him? But how, never mind just let me get a piece of paper and a pen," she motioned for someone to get her a pen.

"Who is it?" Zell asked in a whisper as he handed her a pen and paper.

"Garden," she whispered. "Uh-huh, okay do you want to talk to him? Sure here he is," she handed the phone to Squall who starred at her. "It's Cid, he wants to talk to you," she explained. He reluctantly took it with a sigh.

"Yes sir." He paused for a while. "No Sir, sure bye sir," he hung up the phone with relief.

"What did he want?" Quistis spoke up.

"He said to take care of Rinoa, and then he hung up," Squall said still with disbelief.

"That's funny, he said that my father is being held by terrorist here, see I wrote down all the information," she held up the General's stationary. She turned back to Lora who was no longer there.

"Is it just me or does all of this seem really set up?" Irvine asked. Everyone looked at him with surprise. "What I was actually paying attention is that okay with you Commander?"

"My father's disappeared and now that we actually have a lead you are calling this all staged?" Rinoa sighed as she began to analyze the past events.

"Yeah really, that lady was _weird_!" Selphie agreed. Rinoa looked back at Squall, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Who have to admit everything is falling so perfectly in to place almost as if it was all staged," Quistis reasoned. Squall nodded. "Not that I don't think your father isn't kidnapped, but there is definitely something going on," she suggested.

"I still…hate him, but I just don't know anymore," Rinoa gave up.

"Don't worry there's still hope, we just have to figure something out," Quistis tried.

"Come on Rinoa, we'll get him back, really soon I promise!" Zell said.

"Zell, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Rinoa replied sadly. Squall walked over and examined the piece of stationary.

"Is says right here that you have to meet them?" Squall asked he didn't like any of this, he was at someone else's mercy none of this was up to him they could try anything they wanted and he would be powerless to stop them.

"They want me to meet them, and discuss the situation," Rinoa sounded far away when she thought, Squall sighed.

"Isn't that dangerous?" He confirmed.

"I suppose so, but do you really think I have that much of a choice?" She shrugged.

"You always have a choice and I wouldn't blame you for not going," Irvine offered.

"No, I'll do it. I can take care of myself, maybe not as well as you, but I am a Sorceress," she replied.

* * * * *

The plan was set and everything felt so good to Onna. She paced around in the lobby swigged her legs back in forth in anticipation. Charm stood in the corner and seemed to be starring into the nothingness, while Chase worked out the final details. The scene was set, they would make the transaction and escape, just in and out. Unfortunately she had to be the contact, she had to speak to them and she had to tell them. Chase still busily on the phone put it down on the bar room counter.

"Onna, please stop that pacing it's rattling my nerves," he ordered. She stopped dead in her tracks and decided it would best if she were to sit down. The lounge wasempty with silence, the stage where so many namely performances were held was empty and its overhead light's dead. The tables were bare; most of the chairs still lied overturned on top and the booths still. There were however staff around to keep up the place and in preparation for the evening's crowd of soldiers and various locals. That was also when they were expecting the girl. And when Onna would have to be the contact. She didn't know if they were allowed to be down here, but no one seemed to notice or care. Maybe Chase had taken care of it, she thought. There was only ten minutes left in till the place was to open and she felt the sick, nauseating feeling building deep in her stomach, a feeling of dread. This mission seemed to be completely out of her control, almost anything could happen and there certainly was no guarantee for things to run smoothly. She walked over to Charm in the corner, he appeared to be quite confident, what was wrong with her she had been through similar missions like this before so why couldn't she remain stable or calm?

"You do know there is only ten more minutes to go?" She asked him. He remained in the booth, his hands folded and feet to the ground.

"Yeah, your point being?" she asked. Look at him none of this bothers him? He just sits there confidently at rest, like she never could. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"I guess your right, never mind," she walked away feeling worse off than before. She heard her name being called from Chase and walked back to the counter.

"Onna, are you ready, do you understand?" He was just checking on her, she thought. She understood it wasn't like she was the brightest or bravest person around or anything close to that.

"I think so, basically I just have to converse with them telling them the "deal" and I have to make sure she is alone and without back up, then I suggest, well more like coax her to the back so Charm and you can complete the plan, right?" She remembered.

"Yes that's everything, your so smart Onna I shouldn't even have to bother and check on you. Just remember if she does have anyone with her get rid of them at all cost, we're leaving now so get in place. And relax, you look way too tense." He reminded. She knew it wasn't true, what he said he was just building her up make her feel better, he really just pitied her like everyone else. She hated their pity.

"I will try my best," she pledged with a salute.

He starred at her, "Don't try do it." He walked away and Charm got up to follow. Great, she thought I'm all alone to screw up. She took a deep breath, trying to release the anxiety and replace it with complete confidence, which felt utterly impossible.

The room began to light up for the evening, the stage's lights flashed on and shot strait down to the classical, ebony-colored piano that sat alone. Soon the hostess came out from the back, seating the incoming soldiers and some of the crowd. The girl sat patiently, her elbow weighing down the table and hand propping her head up to the side. She gazed toward the slanting stairs that curled around before her. _Any moment now, just wait and calm down._ She sat up and crossed her legs trying to put on the mask of confidence, that smug expression of control that she didn't have. The lights seemed to dim; the darkness surrounded it making the talkative bar go quiet so the struggling flame was the only thing to illuminate her militant face. She sighed, watching the flame's personal battle, how it never gave up however much that the battle seemed pointless, ridiculous to the onlooker. And how it started out a deep blue that reminded her of the ocean and then to the bright yellow of the sun, how they contradicted each other making no sense at all and then the blood red that flickered like the struggling candle its self. The candle was like her filled with so many contradictions, struggling to make it, struggling to survive and it too wasn't sure if it could make it, but it still tried against all odds. She saw this, as the performer so happened to waltz onto the once lifeless stage and sat next to the piano. The light of the candle finally dwindled, smoking as it gave up and the waitress came promptly rekindling the broken flame, replacing it so easily, could she be replaced that easily too? The keys of the piano rang with the vibrations dispelling a sweet melody that flowed up and down and she looked up to see one figure walk down the stairs. The girl sang in a high, angelic voice and all in the club gazed up at her, wide eyes as the tender cords struck their own hearts, the song they had heard so many times before, but welcomed graciously.

The figure came down and Onna realized whom it was. The Sorceress the one this whole plan was based on, her target. From the stairs the girl whipped her head back, trying to discover the unknown fear. The plan, was the girl to walk down ever so warrant of fear and suspicion, follow to the seat bellow, be entranced by threats of being and then move to the back where she would be caught in their cage. This was it and the same hostess guided the naïve girl to the circular table and the girl sat while the song was played. Rinoa open her mouth for the words to follow, but the stranger pointed her finger in warning, silencing the girl.

"You'll get your chance, but listen first." The clapping dulled out her voice and Rinoa strained to hear. "You don't expect me to divulge my information so freely, when I don't even now if you're clean." She knew the young girls gaze would pierce through, she felt it as it watched her those eyes filled with hope that hardened over trying to hold back emotions that could help the other.

"Who would I bring?" If that wasn't a senseless lie, she thought. If this didn't feel contrived. This wasn't her she was open and honest telling all to what she felt, not hiding.

A snide laugh came from Onna, "A Sorceress without her knight, I think not."

"Then, where is he?" She probed.

"Oh if he is here we'll find him…" Onna turned around instinctively and was taken aback at the sight of Landon Johnston in a booth around friendly company, laughing and drinking. She starred to the back hopelessly trying to find Chase, or even Charm. "Fine, come with me for now."

"But wait, you haven't-" She was cut off by Onna.

"You want to get him back don't you?" She always had that card and she waved in front of her foe's face openly.

"Yes," she replied. Onna got up from the table and traced her steps to the back, and the girl followed closely to the open doorway.

Squall felt the knot in is stomach twist as Rinoa left his view, following the stranger to the back. He wanted to abandon his position behind the bar and watch over properly like he should. Instead he was sitting here, trying to peak over the counter to see if she was all right. Irvine and Selphie were the couple in the middle booth; Quistis over to the side and Zell was eating. He needed to reach her; he needed their help without being seen and without risking the life of General Caraway. He saw Rinoa wink at him before she stepped into the doorway, before she slipped out of his eye completely. He waited for minutes, contemplating what was the time limit he could allow risking her safety. There was no time. How could he use her like this? How could he send her all alone, untrained to deal with this kind of a situation? He was her knight. He stood up immediately as he heard the sound that reached inside his beating chest and wrenched his insides. He knew the voice and he knew the scream. And the boy went after the girl.

Rinoa tried to fight tried to call out Squall's name tried to find that strength inside of her. She saw the other girls face look on with pity, her brow wrinkled. There was no sign of her troublesome father just two men who had her locked tightly in an iron grip trying to hold something to her arm.

"Hold still, you little bitch!" Charm struggled to complete the task as Chase prepared for the escape. The look on his face sank down in desperation as he saw the knight through the kitchen's window.

"Don't just stand there, Onna help him!" Chase dictated. She reluctantly grabbed onto the girl's arm so Charm could administer the shot. The long, ghastly needle shook in his hands, making the shot unsteady and painful. The pale girl fell into a lifeless position; eyes shut like a sleeping princess, limbs hanging flaccid, and hair falling from place. Her chest barely lifted up and her pulse dropped. Charm gazed at the unconscious girl curiously she seemed so strong like she could take on the world, but now she lied still in his arms, helpless. She looked like a painted doll, with ivory skin, large almond eyes that were a dark chocolate with hair that reminded him of the darkest hour of night.

"Go now, before its too late out the back, I'll hold them off and meet back with you, good luck," Chase wished them off and Onna's dull blue eyes widened. She didn't want to abandon Chase, and her instincts told her not to trust Charm. "Please, Onna, it's the only way, don't worry I'll be back soon enough," he assured. She nodded in compliance and decided to ketch up with Charm. Chase was prepared this wasn't going to be suicide, he knew what would stop the SeeDs, and he took out a small handgun and pointed it firmly to General Caraway's head. The old man stood completely still, afraid to move his life once again in jeopardy. The boy came in as foreseen, but his friends behind in addition. They stood in the small arc way, surrounded in the heat of the near by kitchen and its various oddities. The head SeeD held an unusual weapon, one Chase hadn't seen in a while, a gunblade. The others stood firmly beside. He was definitely out numbered and his only weapon a pistol.

"Stand back SeeDs, or the old man dies," he yelled.

"How do you know we're SeeDs?" Zell asked.

"Oh there's a lot of things I know about you, including you won't just let him die," Chase explained. He didn't know how long to hold off, or if he could even escape.

"Where is she," Squall demanded. Chase smiled smugly back at him.

"Don't worry, you never have to see her again," Chase smiled smugly. "But the real thing we should be discussing is how am I going to get out of here."

"No, not without Rinoa," he refused.

"Fine, believe me I don't want him to die, but desperate times call for desperate measures," Chase held the general with one arm and with the other the loaded gun.

"I'm sure this isn't quite necessary. If we could only talk peacefully-" Quistis was cut off.

"No, there is no time for that, sorry but I must be going," Chase said. He suddenly pushed the General aside, knocking the old man onto his knees and turned his back. He begin to sprint away in furry desperate for an escape that he might make it out alive. He tried not to think about death, mortality even though he was in danger, instead he just ran. Quistis and Selphie bent down to helping the aged man to his feet. Quistis looked back at Squall encouraging him to go, but he stood there dumbfounded like he couldn't decide on something. He then fleeted suddenly after the other stranger with Zell by his side and Irvine behind.


	2. Part Two

**The Lights of Deling**

**Part Two- Rise of the Resistance **

Seifer Almasy walked the streets of Deling. Feeling sullen and out of place desperate and alone. His signature trench coat swaying in the night's air and the confident smirk was wiped off his face. His gunblade dragged along the ground, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. Slowly, too slowly things had slipped away disappearing, withering, blowing away whatever one might call it. One, he reminded himself was all that there was left of his posse. But, if anything could make this self-loathing feeling or hopelessness worst, it was thinking about the past. Like when he thought of Squall, or any of his former colleges, enemies what were they in fact? The lines that he had seen so clearly between right and wrong had become blurred for him. He couldn't see dreams, he couldn't see hope, and that scarred him. When he had fought against them that last time, when Fujin and Raijin had left him all alone he had known that wasn't him. Or when he had tried to junction Rinoa to Adel. It couldn't be him. Sure he had rejoined Fujin and Raijin, pretending once again that everything was fine, nothing had happened after all so how could there be a problem? But he knew what was best for them and he that would only bring them down. Possibly make their names as much as a joke as his own. He had traveled far away, stealing away from their happiness, their laughter. Far from the Garden that cursed him the rival that had everything and the women that was no longer his. 

Deling was fine, he decided. It was dark, aged, mysterious, and poetic in a way, just like him he thought. The empty streets were his haven and he loved the way the lights grazed his features, coarsely exaggerating them making him seem like the ghost that he was. The ghost of his former self. He loved being hidden by the eye of passers by and how he blended into the gray. Who wouldn't love dropping out into oblivion where no one could find you, where no one could see who you were and no one could care? Sure life was sweet, sweeter than the fresh dew off the pavement or the exhaust from of a rundown car. But he had chosen this solitude, just like he had chosen to become Ultimecia's knight, and just like he had chosen to become an exile from Garden. He sighed as his belie began to ache, to crave food which at the site of it alone disgusted him. How it seemed both physically and mentally he was decaying away. He found himself coming upon the Galbadian Hotel and decided by fate to go in.

* * * *

The tottering lanterns on the arced sides only illuminated the stone passageway. They hung off, jumping out and getting in the way of Charm. The musty smell seemed to taint everything making it feel dirty, saturated with something unholy. The tunnels were a best-kept secret in Deling, a good way for bandits and outlaws to avoid the proper authorities. Heat made the almost cave like environment unbearable, as if it was to begin with, he thought. He lifted the sleeping girl's head up at the same time wiping the sweat from his forehead. He hated this, trudging through unmapped tunnels, following a girl he barely knew. He doubted her, he doubted Chase and more importantly he doubted himself. He looked down at the girl in his arms, her eyes shut so peacefully though she couldn't possibly be at rest if she knew what was happening. He tried better to bring up her head so it wouldn't fall back and be unsupported. But instead rest against his chest. He smiled at her innocence, or the innocence of her face, how young she looked. He wanted her to awaken, so he could gaze upon those soft eyes again. And slowly Charm began to forget about the dark halls, that smell, and the unknown. But instead he cradled the girl protectively. 

Onna looked back at Charm. He carried the girl so easily, without a bit of struggle. He was so strong it seemed, so unlike her. But she tried not to think of the darkness, of Charm, or worry about Chase. But the confusion of the recently pasted event stayed on her mind, a plague; a kind of disease that refused to let her be. The empty cellar to which she wandered down was still new to her, so how could she possibly be expected to find the way? The halls were rumored to be littered with monsters that would pursue unsuspecting parties, keeping aback for most of the journey, but appearing for a few moments, playing tricks with one's mind. These monsters would slowly wear you down, maybe pick out one meaningless soldier and slowly toy in till the whole party seemed to have disappeared into the darkness. This crossed her mind as she heard a wicked cackling in the far off of the chambers. She shivered with fear. A natural reaction, but somehow felt inappropriate, better suited for a mere child not an experienced soldier. What would Chase think of her, cowering over unseen phantoms, she thought. She tried to recall a mental map to try and relocate their hidden refuge. She stumbled on the uneven pavement, but looked up and saw the ladder she had been desperately seeking. Charm caught up with her and she decided to start to climb up the rickety ladder. 

When he arrived after the long climb up the rusted ladder he gently put the girl down on the chair knowing she would awake in a moment. Onna had disappeared into the back without a word so he would be forced to look after this girl. Not that he minded he couldn't wait to see her wake. So he sat down in the corner of the small, decrepit room wiping a clean place on the soiled floor. Was it really his dream to be stuck in a place like this? But then he began to see the angel wake, struggling in the restraints and her head twisting right and left. He watched her in almost awe as her eyes flickered open and gazed in horror at their surroundings. His knees where up and his head leaned back against the stonewalls uncomfortably against the rough surface. Then the scarred eyes gazed upon him with fear. He rose to his feet feverishly contemplating what he could do, tempted to run away from the look on her face. 

"Who are you?" Rinoa shouted. She gazed around the drab confinements and then back to her body that had been completely restrained with her arms tied around her back, legs buckled down and chained, she was surprised she could move her mouth. She saw a man in the corner with a look on his face that scarred her and the fact that he was coming closer didn't help much either. What was this about, she thought. One minute she had been waiting to see her troublesome father who had just so happened to be kidnapped and what now? Was she kidnapped? Where was Squall, or her friends or anybody? What could she do, how could she escape and how could she get help? The dark man stood above her with a snide look, almost of contempt. He seemed confident enough, but she was sure Squall would save her like he always did. Just like he had saved her from the being sacrificed for the Iguaions, or crumbling ledge of Garden, or drifting endlessly into space or the Sorceress Memorial. He had to save her. 

"Me, I'm just the messenger. And you know what they say girlie, don't kill the messenger." He responded. He folded his arms and starred down at her mischievously.

"And what's that suppose to mean? I'll ask you again who are you and what am I doing here!" She felt stiff and uncomfortable and her arms and legs ached, maybe they were bruised along with her pounding head. Then again maybe this could be some kind of cruel joke, or a nightmare, or maybe if she was able to move her arm she could pinch her self and wake up. 

"You're a rebel, in a resistance group, what do rebels do? Well in this case it was quite convenient to kidnap a very useful alley like a Sorceress," he stopped abruptly in front of her face and bent down looking her strait into the eyes. 

"What?! This is because I'm a sorceress? You're gonna have to help me out with this one, but how the hell do you expect me to become an alley to you and whatever army?!" She tried to keep her composure and act as though she was a mighty sorceress' from one of those legends. But turned away from the stranger, refusing to look at him. 

* * * *

Squall ran out from the safety of his friends after telling Zell and Irvine to turn back. The sky was dark, but the moon the stars and the streetlights showed the dark buildings and the allies. He had been trying so hard to run after what seemed now to be only a phantom and his legs felt like they were just about to give out. He felt his burning feet hit hard against the pavement and the way the shock traveled up his numbed legs. The figure disappeared behind the darkest corner as the chase continued. And it was obvious to both Squall and the stranger that the stranger knew the city better and would win, probably disappear into the same hole that he come from. But Squall knew he wouldn't give up because giving up would be betraying her and maybe mean ultimately loosing her. Which he couldn't do. He was out of breath, panting and chest heaving for air that wasn't there. His hair was entangled and flew wildly over his eyes and he could feel the way the cool sweat reacted to the night's air. His muscles were far too over worked to point where he stumbled over to the ground. He sat down on the frigid pavement laying his gunblade on the pavement watching as the figure disappeared and he knew the phantom was far-gone. And this was as far as he could go, he couldn't run after he couldn't keep up, he would have to stop and finally he wouldn't be able to save her. He could reach out with a gloved hand for something that wasn't there. 

And then he could go back to his friends, to Quistis expectations, to Selphie's childish dreams and so fourth. Stare then back into the eyes and see that way the way they sank down into their sockets. Then after these looks of fear, hopelessness, despair and finally the most horrid way you could ever feel they would gaze back at him. Analyze how he felt, study the look on his face, desperately searching for whatever they needed or expected. Then they would try and ask him how he felt and for once he thought he might actually tell them, but if they knew how he really felt than that would scare them even more. He dreaded that. But, maybe there was a way, a hope similar to a fairy tale where everyone could live so happily ever after. After all was he not the hero, that's what they had called him and yet look at what had happened to the hero. He felt the hole inside of him grow and the guilt as he sat down on the frigid curve, laying his gunblade to the side as he felt his gloved hand cover his forehead. The Hero, the Knight, the SeeD, the Lion, had all failed.

* * * *

Quistis turned around as she heard someone coming down the stairs and hoped for Squall, but was shocked at the very least when the familiar figure of Seifer was shown instead. Her first thought was what, but than why. How could he come back, how could he show his face ever again? And then she judged that maybe and quite strangely it could possibly be a chance encounter, by the look on his face. He had stopped, mid-pace, mid-step on the stairwell. His arms gripping the wooden banister on each side and his eyes squinted with disdain. She still saw again that familiar scar as his temples wrinkled. The black gunblade still to his side as his arm flew violently back.

"Great, doesn't this just make my day?" He spoke. He was sure he was giving off the same look of surprise as the ones that were on their faces. His eyes scanned the silent bar to see Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, but no Squall or Rinoa to his surprise. He had heard that General Caraway, her father had gone missing and suspected they might come back but had never dreamed he would've run into. He hated it. The very people he had been trying to avoid for so long, and for so long he hadn't seen Fujin and Raijin. He could almost laugh at the irony, but decided to try and stay as calm as possible. After all Squall wasn't there or his little whore. 

"Seifer?" Quistis questioned. She noticed the slicked back blonde hair, the scar, the gunblade, the trench coat, but something didn't seem right. The Seifer she had known had this strange aura of supreme and unquestionable ego and demand. In a way he seemed to take over the room but this man, this man seemed empty and tired, weakened from within there was no color to his face. He looked desperate, eyes cast down and sagging with deep, dark circles on once brilliant eyes that sparkled on a summer's day with influence. He looked thin and unkempt like he had been slowly wasting away. She didn't like it she didn't like it at all. _Seifer what happened to you?_

"What are you looking at Instructor? Oh wait you're aren't one anymore." He continued to walk down the stairway and noticed how their eyes followed him. He didn't know what was the big deal; it's not like anything had changed. He looked the same, and was acting the same for them and yet he gazed back at them as they starred so querulously at him, like he was completely foreign and unknown. 

"Man…" Was all that Zell could say. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Seifer, but he knew he hadn't appeared like this. Not all tired out and pathetic. Zell had been afraid of Seifer at one time, but never would've if he had looked like this.

"Ewww, you look icky." Selphie said with alarm. 

Irvine smiled at her contently and in agreement, it was not like he was happy to look upon Seifer again. In his opinion he thought the guy was a bold asshole that had caused nothing but trouble and he was sure that if Squall were here he would've agree. _Where was Squall? He had remembered the look that he had given him, the final look before he had turned his back for further pursuit. The way his eyes appeared so determined, starring down intensely and brow furrowed as his lips curved down. The stale, unemotional way that he looked, bottling everything inside and focusing all of his life into one action. Irvine knew at those times just how different he was from Squall. That scarred him, how Squall could act like that. It was a unique kind of power and if it ever fell into the wrong hands… _

"Oh and what's that suppose to be, a rat on your face?" He said to Selphie. She clenched her fist in rage and squinted her eyes. Irvine wanted to do something, he wanted to hug her and tell her how cute she was and that Seifer was just being a jerk as usual. He hated how he had to live up to a reputation that he couldn't just express how he felt all because of other people. He knew how bad Selphie felt even if she knew it wasn't true.

"And who are you to pick on little girls?" Irvine questioned him. Selphie smiled hearing this, even though he had called her a little girl. Zell swatted at the air threateningly, his knee's bent to support the various jabs and punches. And Quistis folded her arms and starred back at him showing her disappointment. 

"Hey!" Selphie objected.

"See I missed you all so, how we exchanged these delightful conversations and all. How could I live without being laughed at and cursed, threats. I think it's funny, I remember what she said, when Ultimecia said all that shit about leaving behind your childhood. Yeah, well I left it long ago, but you obviously haven't moved on." He said confidently. He stood at the end of the stairs unable to progress. He didn't think they would know how to react, maybe they could just leave him alone, let him go without any trouble. And the last thing he was in the mood for was to explain everything to his enemies or to be pitied. He didn't want to be around them; he had planned on never seeing them again and now this. What was this, a reunion, a nightmare? He just wanted to escape. He turned his back ready, but was disappointed that he wouldn't get a drink. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Quistis demanded. He turned around frustrated. Why was he doing this, he asked himself. It wasn't like he owed them anything. "Please, Seifer." She tried. Selphie and Irvine and Zell starred at her questionably. 

"What, are you going to miss me?" He asked her sarcastically. 

"Rinoa was kidnapped." She said though didn't know why he would care. 

He starred back at her with disbelief. 

"And what am I suppose to do about it?" He asked her. 

"That's why Squall isn't here he went to go after her with Irvine and Zell and hasn't returned yet," she continued. 

"Who cares, oh my the little lovers are gone boo-hoo try someone who cares!" He yelled at her. 

"You all hate me enough as it is and now that your beloved Commander is gone and his little bitch you come to me what the hell do you expect!" He explained. 

"Fine Seifer, we just thought you might have seen them, maybe you don't care but a lot of other people do. I mean you your self said that you had grown up and were beyond all this childish world crisis stuff, I think I am to," Quistis said. She saw the looks of doubt, the way they probably thought that she was mad. Quistis, Garden's prime pupil, graduating at fifth-teen and getting her instructor license at seventeen, and now talking about her disgust with the world. 

"Uh huh yes little ol' instructor is going to quit Garden, abandon her whole career and let down the world. I'll believe it when I see it," he knew she could never leave her precise Garden, at one time he had thought the same way. Garden had felt like his home and in a way it was. He had grown up there, ever since he was about five he had run down those halls chasing after Squall. He couldn't really remember much about his childhood and it seemed to him that it was better left alone. No, he looked on to the future where his dreams would be met, or at least he had used to. Childhood was over, garden was over and it seemed his life over. He asked himself that question often, what was he suppose to do now? How could he return and how could he live up to his dreams, how could anything be right?

"You're right you had a choice, but I, I could never leave…" Quistis frowned as she thought of this. Every time she thought of Garden she frowned and every time she thought of the future. It wasn't as if everything seemed unknown and unplanned. She knew where all of this was going and maybe it was too clear, and too terrible to admit. She saw this picture of herself and everyone. She saw Squall with his arm around Rinoa and her head nuzzled into his jacket. Her arms gently tugging on the cold leather and her face covered from everyone, but him. He then turned around starring out into forever and past her, Quistis. Irvine, face askew and gun over his shoulder. Selphie smiling and her hands clutched, up and seemed almost to be praying for something. Zell, batting the air like usual and bouncing with support form his legs. Theses were supposedly her friends and she knew over the years after mind numbing missions and all the beautiful, angelic boredom they might still be the same and that scared her. SeeD, which she had followed so blindly, never questioning. It wasn't so bad, she told herself. She had money, respect everything she wanted everything except him. Maybe that's what had kept her going, in till she could never look back. 

"Sorry I won't be able to stick around to listen to what I know will be a oh-so sad story, but I don't care!" He walked back up the scarlet, curling stairs. He just wanted to escape, run away from their looks, run away… He didn't care, that's what he had said and he was just so much better than they were. He was the mighty, the brave, the gallant, the irresistible, the strong and the knight Seifer Almasy. He gripped the shiny, wooden banister and kept his head up, taking his time and it seemed now that no one cared to stop him. And the doorway was just a step away when he saw him. 

* * * *

Landon Johnston was the people's hero, being the younger wittier, charismatic youth who would bring new blood into Galbadia. The hope, the blinding light that ultimately vanquished darkness, maybe slaying so unfortunate innocents on the way, but in the end all was right, true. And that's what Landon thought, and that's what his job was about was to convince the masses of the same. Maybe that wasn't the whole truth, but as long as they couldn't tell fact from fiction he would be fine Put on the right show, add the little kick in their days, he knew every trick from following a long line of politicians. Every trick to make them smile and cry. He liked the way it felt when a crowd cheered for him, when he took center stage and when they believed in him. And he knew if was fate, destiny for him to win everything was laid out in front of him, clear as a summers day. A summer's day, with a fair blue sky washing over the planet only so far overhead, not a cloud, nor a sign of darkness in the perfect sky. Perfect, with the sun high up the brilliant sphere of wild energy, the world's savior. He could taste the sweet berries and feel the heat beating down and then a cool breeze brushing past him towards the east. The grass swaying like the ocean waves rhythmic, capturing his attention. But like everything, summer never lasts forever, he thought. He knew what followed the summer and what followed after happiness, that everything was bound to fall apart eventually. He thought of this as he starred down at the young sleeping mistress, the piano girl who hoped to make it big. He smiled at her crumpled form on the rich and high up king sized hotel bed, the down comforter had been kicked off so she almost shivered on the cold room. He looked at her with contempt, as a dirty thing he was just using for a few kicks and almost felt dirty to know her. She was nothing, just a shy, hopeful girl who had dreams of making far above her and in a way he could sympathize, but why try?

He casually adorned the pinstriped suit standing up strait and tall, eager to face another day that separated him from Galbadian domination. He walked over to the blue bathroom and washed his face of the dirt, pressing hard and dragging his hands all the way down his rugged and unshaven face. Tempted to just stick his whole face under the faucet, but he didn't have time. His hair flew everywhere and he took the comb out combing the wild brown hair back so it tucked in under his ears. He needed to hurry because he had a meeting schedule, they were going to talk about how to get Artemis out the picture because so far he had consulted almost every leader into thinking Artemis was nothing but a tyrant warmonger and of course he was an astute peacemaker. He sighed trying to remember the name of the country, the one that was so advanced, wasn't it near FH? Oh well, he thought Mr. Laguna Loire will be for sure taken like all the rest of them and with the world on his side he could do anything.

* * * *

Same old Squall that had carelessly and accidentally ran into to him, hidden by the corner and slamming hard. He fell back surprised, caught off guard and instinctively putting his hands up. His eyes were wide open, but he wanted to pretend it had never happened so he would never have to speak to the younger and shorter boy again. But he would have to say something; he would have to use the same old tired lines, same lines of intolerance. Stand tall, showing everyone the same Seifer they had known and hated. 

"Watch where you're goin,' Squall!" He shouted back at the boy. The boy attempted to clear his vision, rubbing his itchy eyes and starring at the body before him. The faceless, but familiar being who cursed at him once again. He forgot about what had happened for one moment, and starred transfixed at his old rival. 

"What happened to you?" Squall asked glancing up. 

"Nothin' that a good beer wouldn't fix, but of course you and your little friends had to be here, thanks again for putting me in such a wonderful mood, Squall. Tell me when I can repay the kindness just not right now!" Everything he said seemed to come out bitter, like his words and it was obvious to Squall that something more had happened, something more lied under his cool exterior. Since the day he last saw him, pushing Rinoa to Adel and screaming his undeniable loyalty to Ultimecia he had heard very little about the former Sorceress' knight. And he stood there just a few feet apart, blocking his exit. 

"Whatever," Squall said and looked back at Seifer feeling almost sorry for him. But Squall himself felt cold and numb inside he didn't want to feel, there was just too much to feel. He had told himself to never get attached, to never feel that way because just like before he could lose everything. Be left with nothing and nobody. He glanced aside and down to his friends, seeing Zell wave up to him. Seifer pushed him out of the way, throwing the smaller boy to the side as he walked past. 

"Yeah Mr. No-feeling I don't expect you to know how it feels to have nothing and everybody hate you, look at chicken-wuss I bet he's just itching to kill me or something. You don't know me, you never knew me because you would know that I would want nothing, do YOU hear me Mr. Lion heart, nothing to do with fucking friends or Garden and especially you!" He spun around pointing his gunblade directly at Squall so it was within inches of grazing his chin. He saw General Caraway get up from the table he was resting on despite Quistis and Selphie's objections and stood up.

"I don't know Seifer, Rinoa is gone and I know I couldn't save her, that feels like nothing," he responded. Yes, Rinoa was gone for now he reminded himself. He tried not to except the fact so soon, just wait in till he rescued her like he always did. He was her knight after all. 

"Oh well I guess you won't get some tonight, eh? Though I do envy you, Rinoa has quite an ass." He laughed bitterly and lowered the gunblade. No matter how many times he looked at Squall a part of him just couldn't help but laugh at the 5'8" boy who stood there unaffected by any of his big talk.

"Help us Seifer, help us find her," he offered.

"Yeah right, I'd rather get wasted like a normal person." Seifer sighed no matter what they wouldn't let him go.

"You coward," General Caraway spoke, striating up his trench coat. He knew this boy, or more so Rinoa had and had brought him home to scare him. It didn't matter he knew the type, the brazen, but ultimately insecure boy. 

"Huh, don't even get me started on you old man." He tried to ignore him.

"He's offering you exactly what you want, to be a hero and you snub it, you coward," General Caraway explained.

"Yeah, I _wanted that there's a difference, I __wanted a lot of things." He defended._

"But you still do, go with them Seifer, become a hero. Do the right thing like the hero you want to be," he coaxed.

"If I help you, _if it's not for free I want something," Seifer demanded. _

"_If we want your help," Quistis added. To her it was an important detail and she wouldn't let Seifer so easily walk in, he had if anybody noticed severely betrayed them and who knows what he was tied up in now. _

"So whom are we dealing with?" Seifer asked.

"Chase O'Neil, I recognize that scum from anywhere, and Charm his associate I've heard is a 

SeeD." General Caraway spoke. Too many times could he recall when pathetic, lowly sorts of class would stumble into his midst hoping and begging for his help. 

"Garden's in on this!?" Zell shouted out in disbelief. 

"Calm down Zell, we don't know anything for sure," Quistis said. 

"Did you say Charm, I know him." Seifer said. 

"Sure, just like you were loyal to garden," Irvine said under his breath.

"What was that cowboy!" Seifer shouted.

"Oh nothing at all…" Irvine said casually. 

"Stop it Irvine. Yes Seifer what do you know?" Quistis wondered about all the kidnappers, she wondered about how cleverly this all had been orchestrated. How had they known Rinoa would fall so easily, after the entire city knew how broken Rinoa's relationship was with her father yet she had come? Had they been naive the whole time, not even guessing about the situation and just hoping for everything would fall into place. What organization would think to kidnap this girl, this Sorceress and she knew it must have had something to do with her powers there was nothing else Rinoa seemed to offer. And then her thoughts drifted back to Squall and she worried for him, how he would take it all and how he could continue to function with this daunting him. Or would he worse off keep everything inside and slowly, but for sure brake down. How would she reach him them, but really she had never reached him that's why Rinoa… 

"Well he's a SeeD for sure, a very good SeeD…"

* * * *

Rinoa knew it must have been more than a day since she had been in this "prison". She was afraid of the darkness and that's all she could see was the darkness that the blindfold gave her. Her limbs were bound uncomfortably and the material dug into her skin, cutting off the circulation to parts of her body. She felt the bottomless pit of her stomach rumbled; craving food and making her body feel heavy, fatigued. She rolled her head back in exhaustion and clenched her fists. She was past thinking this was a joke or a dream, she just wished it to be over and to never hear his voice again. Charm, she knew the name was familiar, but couldn't even begin to place it. He was her capture and she felt weak like prey, only she couldn't run for her life she could just sit there weakly with an Odine's bangle around her arm. She was supposed to be sleeping, in the darkness in the nothing that she couldn't understand and her eyes remained open through the material. She listened for any sound and wouldn't let him get to her. Why, she questioned knowing the answer. But she couldn't help it; she couldn't help it when she felt tears gently trickle down her cheeks. She hated how it felt to sit here and wait for something to happen and the anxiety making her stomach feel worse and it felt like she could pass out. She wished so badly to see him, suddenly, at random she would notice that he wasn't near and that felt worse of all. Her eyes widened through the cloth as she heard footsteps and her heart quickened with fear of the unknown. The voice started out loud and suddenly grew soft as it ended and sounded confident, overpowering. She hated that voice. 

"You look so beautiful, don't cry. Here, let me get that for you," he offered. He lifted the cloth from around her face and wiped the tears from her face. "See, that's better." 

"Get away from me!" She demanded.

"You make me laugh, I have complete power over you and yet you speak like you could rise from that chair and cut my throat. Poor thing, you've been through, too, too much, I know. But all you have to do is say yes… " He explained. He looked down at her sadly, starring at how weak she looked; she couldn't do anything. But everything would be fine just as soon as she faced her destiny, as soon as she would join them. 

"Just let me go, let me go now!" She yelled. 

"But you don't see the big picture. You can be great things, a Sorceress that can control the world in her hand, rule have everything. Don't you want that?" He asked her. It was his job to coax her, his job to recruit her and make her one of them.

"No, all I want is to be with Squall!" She wouldn't give up on Squall and she knew she hoped that it was only a matter of time in till he saved her and they could put all this past them like it was a bad dream. 

"But he's nothing and you, you are so much more than he could ever be. And do you really think he feels the same? He's a guy right? He's probably just going to use you and discard you when he's gotten what he wants. He's worthless." His hand moved to her face and gently cradled her jaw in its grip and he lovingly stroked her cheek. She pulled back in disgust.

"Squall loves me, I know even if he doesn't say it," she responded.

"Poor, poor thing. You deserve better than that, if I had a girl I would tell her how much she meant to me every second I was with her. This guy sounds like a real jerk who doesn't know what he has I wish I could kill him for playing with you like this." He watched her eyes, studying her reactions carefully. He could feel the draft in the room and he noticed how she shivered, but she wouldn't tell him that she was cold or hungry; did she really believe that the boy would come for her?

"You don't know him, he's just…has a hard time showing me how he feels. But underneath it all he does, he'd do anything for me, he's my knight."

"There, there don't get so defensive. I'm sure what's his name has his own motives, every man does. But more importantly you're cold." He turned his back towards her and disappeared from her vision into a room. She knew Squall loved her, that he wasn't just any boy and he would do anything for her and he didn't have to say it in words. Who needs words anyway, they can mean nothing. And some people just told you exactly what you wanted to hear, but Squall, everything he did was supported by his actions, integrity they called it. She knew that he loved her because of his actions, he had saved her, risked his life for her. That had to have meant something? He had kissed her, embraced her, cared for her so deeply, who needed those three words? Charm came in with the blanket draping it over her and tucking her in like a child.

"…Thanks." 

"Your welcome." He whispered leaning over to her ear and then exited the room again. He returned to Chase and Onna, Chase just reappearing hours ago and supposedly hadn't been followed. He believed him, but he didn't care to leave the girl so soon, he had barely begun with her. Barely toyed with her mind and make her hopeless. He opened the wooden door, twisting the golden knob and having to push it harder than usual. Onna sat on the stool in the corner and Chase on the low bed. The room was small like the rest of their hideaway and a single light bulb swung back and forth negligently. 

"And how is it going?" Chase questioned while Charm continued to stand in the doorway.

"Oh her, close it's just a matter of time the idea is already there, it'll just take some work. By the way what does Leonhart have to do with all of this?"

"You don't know about them? And I thought everyone knew about the great SeeD Squall Leonhart…and his girlfriend the Sorceress Rinoa?" 

"Duh, I know who Leonhart is I just didn't know that _she was her, that's all." Chase stared at him suspiciously, but let it go._

"Just please, get this done, we need her," Chase added.

"Yeah, whatever. So do you have the plan yet?" Charm asked changing the subject.

"Onna…" 

"Well…um we want to destroy the election, right? So to do this it's easy to, kill the candidates off. Pick them out when they least expect it, like in public when there giving a speech so if we were to make a plan which is what we're doing well because you need a plan to go in there it's not like you can just show up without a plan-" 

"Yes, yes I understand just get to the plan!" Charm argued. He sighed having to sit through her boring speech, she was boring and he felt bored.

"Err...sorry. Anyway the plan is at the next speech, which is like, two days already is it? Well two days from now we will assassinate one of the delegates. And don't worry we're gonna get rid of the other one only not now because it's too dangerous. So don't worry, k." She explained. She was so nervous and hated talking to in front of people she didn't know well, it made her concentrate to make things sound perfect, but did the opposite because of how stressed she allowed herself to become. She was sweating and her heart had pounded, she hadn't wanted to foul up in front of Charm, but now he probably thought of her as an incompetent moron who would get them all killed. She wanted to cry for letting him down, but instead sat there patiently as him and Chase discussed the plan more thoroughly.

"If we attack during the speech it will cause complete chaos, so maybe in this chaos we can escape." Charm suggested.

"True, but which candidate, SeeD?" Chase slurred. She was surprised at this it was almost as if he didn't trust Charm, who knew?

"I don't know I'm only working for you, leader you're just suppose to tell me what to do and I do it." Charm responded. 

"Onna, which one is easier to get to?" Chase asked.

"Me, sir? Artemis, I think…"

"You think!? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Charm yelled.

"Well, I could be wrong since we have nothing confirmed yet, security wise, but in my opinion, Artemus." Onna stuttered. She felt almost guilty, as they would base taking a man's life on her decision, bad men, but still men. She wondered if they had families and if they would miss them. 

"What kind of place are you running here, Chase?" Charm demanded. He wanted to know every factor, every variable if he was going to put his life in danger. This girl seemed useless and he wondered why Chase kept her around at all, she was probably a security risk. 

"Calm down Charm, we still have two days in till the main debate. In till then would you quickly return to Garden and consult Master NORG?" Chase suggested. 

"Fine, whatever the hell you want me to do. But what about the girl?" Charm questioned. 

"What about her? Don't worry we can handle it. But it's late leave tomorrow." Chase ordered.

Charm sighed and walked out of the room closing the door behind and relieved to get out of there. He was annoyed at them; he hated it when other's ordered him around, when they had so much control over him like that. He was his own man, but with them ordering him around it didn't feel that way. He walked back to the chair, to the girl in the chair that continued to weep. And he wanted to cry for her, he wanted to let her out of those restraints and hold her in till she stopped crying. For a Sorceress she seemed so weak, fragile and he was afraid to break her; he didn't want to break her. All she had to do is say yes and she would join them, be safe and fight with them. He sat down in the corner leaning his head back on the hard wall and spreading his legs out. _All that power in one girl. He remembered in school when they had talked about Sorceresses, reading the list thorough the generations starting with the very first and creator of the world, Hyne. He remembered many and that it seemed they all had been evil, causing their own lists of destruction. But this girl, Rinoa remained pure even as a Sorceress and was involved with the Commander of SeeD. She didn't want the world, in fact it seemed like she only wanted one man, one man that might in the end be the very one to kill her. It just didn't make sense to him, why not the world? If he had so much power and he didn't have to take orders… _

"Why not the world?" He finally asked her.

"What?" She asked still crying. 

"Why not take over the world? You could do it you have the powers." She gazed back at him in the corner, tears and all questioning his words.

"I didn't want this…power. It wasn't _my choice. It wasn't __my choice to be kidnapped. I don't know what I want, but I don't want to be here. I want to see his face again, his eyes, and I want him to kiss me and hold me again, but that's not __my choice now either, is it?" She stared at him, searching for something, pity, sympathy or hope and the tears continued to stream down her reddened face. He got up slowly, taking his time and his hand reached back to support his body as he stood up. He walked carefully, his arms back behind his back, slightly slouching over in till he stopped right in front of her. Then he leaned in closer in till he could feel her breath on him. _

"You'll forget him soon enough, I promise." He whispered and grinned lips curling up. 


	3. Part Three

**The Lights of Deling**

**Part Three- Cower before the Control**

Squall was returning to Garden. Returning to the place that seemed so strangely to love and adore him their, 'unwilling Commander.' He was the same man who had led them so bravely and shrewdly against Galbadia Garden. The one that had literally saved the world from the 'evil' clutches of the future Sorceress Ultimecia and her plans for time-compression. He was perfect, brave and honorable, noble. Maybe a little cold, but he had gotten the job done which Cid had seemed incapable of doing. 

The young man sighed. One of the reasons he had been their, 'unwilling Commander' was for moments like this. Moments when he had failed them for once incapable of living up to all their unreal expectations. He would wait again for the moment when the room stood still and the air grew colder. He was on the Ragnarok, on his way back following just a whim. One idea, one clue to where she was from someone he never could trust._ _

_Rinoa_… 

Would he ever see her face again? Would he ever here her voice? Would he ever embrace her again?_ _

_Do you really need her?_

Yes. 

_Why?_

_Because I can't live without her._

_But you're alive right now…_

He shook his head of the thoughts. Wanting desperately to return to days when emotions were a weak thing to be sneered at. It was his entire fault that she wasn't sitting next to him that she wasn't smiling back at him and it would be his entire fault if he never saw her again. How was he their, 'Commander', yet someone from SeeD could have possibly had a part in all of this? Then there was Seifer. How had he just wandered in happening to know the mad mans name? But whenever his mind tried to contemplate it all it was tormented with thoughts of her. 

The Ragnarok began to land.

* * * *

Charm had been ordered to the place that he hated most. Garden. A corrupt military academy dedicated to training young children to fight and kill. A place he had escaped to long ago from the tedious boredom of Winhill. A small, insignificant town, that was far south on the Galbadian continent. Nothing, but quiet boredom filled the town of old people and farmers, as he liked to put it. He had wanted to see something more, the world. He had wanted adventure and thrill, a never-ending fantasy. And nothing he had seen so far had even began to compare with this dream or lust for excitement. He couldn't stand it. 

For now he had ducked into the almost empty library, sitting at the polished desk and his faced concealed by a copy of Weapons Monthly. He felt ridiculous hiding out in a place he was so familiar with and yet it was for that same reason he couldn't be recognized. Even if he no longer worked for Garden and instead for NORG. That huge, obese, money crazed Shumi that was only out for his personal gain. That's why Charm was here. Oddly Charm only missed one thing as he sat in the Garden. One girl. She seemed to have built a place in his thoughts and they often wandered back to her sleeping form. Back to the petite, angelic like girl that he was strangely drawn to. He wanted to hear her voice again, the angry voice of a caged bird begging for its freedom. He worried for it as one would for one's cherished beloved. Fearing for her? Wanting to protect her? 

Two students were sitting next to him chattering endlessly and unfortunately he knew them. For now he would be stopped. He leaned back uncomfortably into the chair, waiting patiently for the voices to cease. His eyes scanned the page mindlessly in a vain effort of amusement. He gritted his teeth in frustration and moved to get up from the chair. He had to get out before Commander figured it out. His head perked up as the announcer boomed a voice that was all too familiar. 

"Would student 45406, Charm Simmons please report to the Commander's office immediately, I repeat student 45406 please report to the Commander's office immediately." Squall's voice commanded. He bolted to the door of the barren library thinking that he had a chance. But as he looked back to the students he suddenly ended up running into a stranger on accident. The stranger's eyes widened as he recognized the culprit and began to open his mouth to speak, but was covered by Charm's shaking hand. 

* * * *

Quistis smiled as Squall made the announcement, cheerfully and full-heatedly playing into whatever illusion it was this time. She smiled at Squall when he spoke of rescuing Rinoa-yet again. She smiled at Squall when Seifer was going to help them and she smiled now. She told herself that it didn't matter what she felt for now. Just that Squall was capable, continuing to lead the Garden. She could think about herself later, and it's not like what she felt affected the entire world. It was better if she just supported him for now, let him be strong and protect him from Seifer like she used to. But she stopped her self and for one moment the smile was lost with a frown as she looked back onto him to see the same wrinkles on his face.

You can't save him from himself… 

She was tempted to grab his arm, hold onto him before he slipped away completely, but knew he would just shrug it off like usual.

"I can't believe how stupid this is, you don't ask a guy like that to 'report to the bridge immediately!' I can't believe I'm even here with you of all people!" Seifer said disrupting her thoughts.

"Garden is secured, as you ordered," Xu confirmed running in.

"Where's he going to go?" Squall asked confidently turning towards Seifer.

"Why the hell am I here again?" Seifer shook his head doubtfully.

"Do you really want me to answer that, Seifer?" Irvine asked smiling.

"Shut up cow boy if I want your opinion I'll beat it out of you. Speaking of beating, where in the hell is twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb?"

"Selphie and Zell are taking a nap. And Seifer come up with something more original next time," Quistis responded giggling softly.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted. Seifer decided to leave, knowing his work was almost done and that his life would probably be done. He would return to Deling happily, doing odd jobs and so fourth. Once again letting the world pass him by. _All you need is a place, food, and friends_. Friends that he didn't want or need. It was simple and pleasing life, something anyone would be content with…except for him. He could laugh at himself, as a part of him didn't want to leave this place. As a part of him wanted to hold onto friends and as a part of him didn't want to be alone. The weak part of course. But he pulled himself away and walked out of the office. On his way out he saw a familiar boy who ignored him when he said hello.

* * * *

Quistis sighed when she saw the young man coming in. The one that would be accused for everything and if Seifer was correct the one that had done everything. He looked frightened, scared of his own fate and almost trembling when he stared back at them. His dark eyes were wide, watery and face clenched. And strangely she sympathized, almost tempted to say something to brake the foreboding quiet. But instead stood their silent like the obedient servant, soldier she was.

"Are you Charm Simmons?" Squall asked desperately trying to hold back his emotions. He gazed at the simple boy, the weak boy that looked as if he was incapable of hurting a fly let alone the cold character he was supposedly looking for. But then who else? This was he, this was the evil that had stolen her away and this was the evil that would pay…this simple boy.

"…Yes sir," the boy muttered under his breath.

"You don't sound like you're so sure about it yourself," Irvine commented.

The boy kept his head down and arms to their sides.

"I am he, sir. Who else would I be, sir? Please, I already said it. I'm…Charm Simmons. Sir."

"Are you sure?" Quistis watched the boy as his eyes rolled to the ground.

"Who's he?" A voice asked.

Quistis searched the back of the small room to find Seifer glaring back at her.

"Whom does he look like? Charm, Charm Simmons," Quistis explained.

"Hahah this weakling not on your life!" Seifer said giving to boy a push. He fell back and attempted to bolt to the door, but was blocked by Seifer.

"Wha? Aw now I'm really confused!" Irvine sighed in an exasperated motion.

"Who are you then?" Squall asked frustrated.

"Char-"

"Cut the bull-shit! Charm set you up for this, how much did he promise you? Well you won't get a single gill I can tell you that for sure!" Seifer said pinning the shorter man to the wall.

"Hundred, but I don't know anything else I just wanted to buy a present for my girlfriend, honest its our three month anniversary, please just don't hurt me!" The man named Darren pleaded.

* * * *

Selphie and Zell crept along silently. Following blindly the rumors that NORG was alive, having morphed into another form like any other Shumi. And Zell having taking it upon himself that he was Garden's last hope along with Selphie because the others were too busy. Yet he worried still about Rinoa's abduction and Seifer wondering into things so conveniently. Though he knew he was not the brightest or bravest he knew he could help in some way, that is if anybody wanted his help. 

Selphie kept quiet and remained calm sticking close to him to his surprise. It was a relief though. The last thing he needed was to worry about himself and Selphie. But, he was sure they could handle it, the same pair had helped kill the mighty Ultimecia. So they could surely handle simple NORG and put to rest any rumors surrounding his sudden reappearance. From where they were standing in the basement they began to here two voices and stopped, hugging the wall. 

"I'm telling you I don't have control over them!" The voice shouted. 

"DO IT ANYWAY!" An angry NORG demanded. He sat comfortably in a similar craft to the one that had been destroyed. He appeared different, a twisted form from before. Mangled and gnarled, scarred everywhere. His flesh looked putrid a distorted blackish-green color, rotting away and smelling awful. A nightmare. The smell made Charm feel queasy, desiring to rid everything inside of him. It was unbearable. He wanted desperately to escape, run far away from the inane pool of death. It made him feel dirty, as if standing in the presence of a monster makes you a monster. He cringed, shaking the thought and instead trying to concentrate as hard as he could to not lose his composure. 

"They'll suspect something, can't you think of something less obvious?!" He gave up and pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket welcoming it to his face. 

"HAHAHAHAH STUPID BOY! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET THE JOB DONE DOESN'T MEAN YOU MUST BLAME IT ONTO ME!" A strange twisted tentacle whipped out and pulled the white handkerchief out from his grasp. 

"Hey I'm only here as long as _I _want to be here as soon as I'm tired of this I can leave. I don't need your dirty money!" 

If only that had been the truth. 

"HAHAH I DIN'T INVEST SO MUCH INTO YOU JUST TO LOOSE YOU SO EASILLY!"

"Yes, I'm afraid of a pool of rotting flesh! Yeah, you got me there, NORG!" he retorted sarcastically.

"SIMPLE, SIMPLE BOY. NAÏVE LITTLE BOY, DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING? HAHAH, I COULD ALWAYS TELL LEONHART ABOUT YOU KIDNAPPING HIS SORCERESS!!!! STUPID BOY!" 

This stopped Charm who could have already fell over from the stench and now this news. 

"You couldn't. You're involved too, you son of a bitch!" Charm screamed. 

"AND HE WILL BELIVE YOU? THE WHOM HAS THE SORCERESS!!" He laughed his horrible cackling laugh that reminded Charm of a dying witch. 

Selphie turned around to Zell. She could believe it. NORG could do anything, stooping to new lows seemed to be nothing new for him. Zell warned her to be quiet with an unsteady finger over his mouth. 

"What do we do now, Zell?" Selphie asked. 

She hadn't whispered. 

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!?" NORG demanded. 

"How should I know?" He knew he hadn't been followed. The boy, he had hired the boy… 

"YOU WERE FOLLOWED?! NO YOU'RE LEADING THEM?!" 

"No Master NORG, I hired a boy to claim he was me. They couldn't!" Charm explained. 

The mass began to move. 

"FIND OUT, NOW!" 

Zell shook his head, an understatement. He had always wanted to be the leader. Wanting to be in trusted with so much. Have the feeling that others believed in him and just for once to make his grandfather proud. But now, now look at what he had done. Dragging Selphie along on this ridiculous mission, telling no one and having no clue about what could happen. He should have thought about it, had a plan at least. Squall would have had a plan and that's why Squall was the leader. What could he do, what would he do? Selphie waited patiently staring back at him with her large green eyes, hopeful and trusting his judgment. 

"Zell." She whispered. 

"Uhh, let's go!" He suggested. The two ran quickly into the elevator.

* * * *

The two SeeD's busted through the door of the small office ignoring all procedures and any manners. Both were scared and were without a clue. Zell fell back as he witnessed an unfamiliar man being pinned to a wall by Seifer. Squall looked sideways, just noticing Selphie and Zell's appearance. Seifer, noticing the silence reluctantly released the man and he attempted to escape. The former leader of Garden's disciplinary committee was tempted to pursue the man, but was stopped by Garden's unwilling commander. 

"Later punk!" Seifer yelled standing in the doorway. 

"NORG is alive!" Selphie exclaimed with her usual cheer that was strangely serious. 

The group faced her ignoring what had just happened to listen to the energetic girl.

"What, Selph?" Irvine asked skeptically.

"Zell and I weren't taking a nap!" She explained what happened and Seifer leaned against the wall in tired indifference.

* * * *

Artemis prepared for another show. Watching the screen closely, watching the local celebrity and very young women broadcast the news of the upcoming parade, the big Debate. She had dark, dark hair. Some would claim black. A small chin. The cutest dimples when she smiled. Larger azure eyes, with a wonderful nose that seemed oddly to be permanently stuck up. Beautiful Rachel. In fact there was a scandal going around that this same girl was also having a torrid affair with his rival, Landon. He had seen Landon's wife. It wasn't though she wasn't something to gape at herself. But, no longer this day would he dwell on Landon or his affairs he promised. Already was too much of his time spent worrying over one man that he hated. Instead he smiled as his own wife Lydia came in and wore a sophisticated, but simple black suit. Her short blonde hair was pinned back and her brown eyes looked tired, probably from all the campaigning.

"Don't tell me you are watching this nonsense, Artemis?" She said coming up from behind. He could only see her through the full-length mirror. She casually turned off the screen, twisting a simple knob. He laughed and hugged her tightly relieved to see her.

"Glad you are so happy to see me again. I missed you too," she said smiling and embracing him just as close.

"You know I was watching that." He said turning away towards the now lifeless screen.

"That trash, who cares what the Media thinks about you, it is the voters that matter most." She assured.

"But the Media controls the voters and Landon controls the media. I am nothing. They do not even know that I exist. Let alone finance my campaign. We need that money, Lydia. You know that and I know that as well." He sat down in the recliner and cradled his head in doubt. But, she bent over and carefully lifted his head with her delicate, manicured fingers.

"You know you will always be a winner in my book." She kissed his forehead. "Please don't frown dear, it causes wrinkles and we do have that debate soon. You will get your chance soon, I know it."

The smile reappeared on his face and he gently stroked her lovingly cheek.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably watch this garbage," she said turning the screen back on. They laughed together and looked on as Landon's face covered the screen.

* * * *

Seifer stood in the office. Barely paying any attention to the upset girl whom continued on frantically telling her story. She spoke of Charm's interaction with the supposedly deceased NORG and how terribly frightened she had been when she thought her and Zell were discovered. What he heard didn't surprise him, bored him half to death, but not in anyway surprise him. And more so it seemed they did not notice his apathy, or else care because he continued to roll his eyes.

Dammit. What is it, Seifer? What is it that keeps you here? 

He ignored the voice as he always did remembering that he had already attempted to leave and failed. Sighing, he stood up on his own without the support of the wall. 

"Seifer?" Quistis asked the man suddenly. 

"Huh? What?" 

"Any thoughts about Charm? You know like why he would do somethin' like this? Jeez were you listening at all?" 

Irvine questioned. He knew Seifer hadn't been listening and it was just more of a reason for Irvine to hate him. Here Selphie had gone through all the trouble of explaining what had happened and he didn't care in the slightest. What was the point of him being there? Was he was ever going to help them? 

"He'd do a lot worse if ya wanna know the truth." It was true. Charm was wild, having no ties, no real friends, and not a single care for others. Only one wild dream to keep him going, in a sense an exaggerated version of himself, a lot more desperate too. 

"What'd ya mean?" Zell wondered aloud. 

"Look I don't know what he's after. All I know is this guy is willing to do _anything_ and has no real loyalties to go with that." 

"That doesn't help us any!" Selphie complained. 

"Yeah well I guess that I can't help you any either." But he noticed something odd. Actually it was probably more expected then odd, but it still caught his attention. Squall had been silent this whole time and had not spoken a word aloud. He knew he was thinking and for one rare occasion he was interested into exactly what about. "Hello, space cadet?"

"What?" Squall asked annoyed. Always they had to interrupt his thoughts, no wonder they were in this predicament… 

"Excuse me everyone, but if we are still contracted under Galbadia you might want to hurry before the debates start." Xu informed courteously.

"Whatever. Selphie, Zell, Seifer will you stay here and investigate NORG? Quistis, Irvine you'll come with me."

"Just a minute. Why should I listen to you?" Seifer asked.

"Because you want to be hero and only I can make you one."

"That's-"

"Hey if you don't like it you can get the hell out of here!" Zell supported.

* * * *

The lights of Deling once again illuminated the city from the black. High in the air, supported, stable and would linger on forever. Across the ages the city might change and the lights theme selves might change, but they would always be the lights of Deling. Though in reality the city had already changed its face far more than on one occasion. Maybe, in that distant past it was part of the neighboring Dollet who at one time occupied most of what was the former Dollet continent. And in that past the large city was once a quiet town filled with nothing, but old people and farmers. With a beautiful, clear blue sky and barely any need for the lights.

The golden rays from streetlight ignored this and continued to do the job that had been set up for them. Witnessing again to more of the changes as the crowds crowded into the same area in front of the presidential residence where a witch had rose to greatness and their former leader had fallen. Strangely how most seemed to forget this and even the cold of the night as they stood waiting for the clock to strike.

And as hard as Chase tried he knew it would be hard to forget the city. The city he was about to cause so much chaos in. But, it was just one step forward into the world he planed for the future. A future lead by the right people, elected or not it didn't matter his vision was better than this. Better than the childhood he had lived in the remnants of the ancient Centra. Unfortunately not all had fled to Dollet and the others countries after the Lunar Cry. It was pathetic as some tried to continue on with their lives in their 'homeland.' For once not a one had thought of the children ranting on that 'Centra would rise again.' So even as a young, innocent child he had dreamed about reclaiming what he had never known and for once in his life it felt so close, just a breath away. His red curls blew in the gentle breeze, but he continued to stare out taking a moment to draw in a deep breath. Relish, in a moment that would never come again.

"Chase!" He turned around, angered as Onna came running up from the direction of the train station. Moment ruined. Poor mislead Onna. He felt sorry for her innocence and she really knew nothing. Not for the SeeD that could never be trusted, but for Onna he did. Even more because he saw the way she looked at the SeeD… "He's here!" She informed stopping to take a breath from running all the way there and back.

"Shhhh. Enjoy the moment. Look at it all, it's beautiful… All of it just laid out before of us, ripe for the taking."

The girl stared querulously at the man she barely knew not understanding a word he had said. Enjoy the moment? There was work to be done, and the work came before everything. There was no moment. There was only the feeling of victory when all that exhausting planing came together for one success out of the countless failures. She loved that feeling… As for now one must concentrate on the mission. Nothing else and she wouldn't risk that feeling for anything. Especially another faceless city of all things… And Charm was here, let her think of that.

"What?"

"Never mind. But yes, you said something about Charm being here?" Once again Chase returned to the reality of having to deal with Charm and stared past Onna's shoulder eyeing the shadowed figure that slowly made his way towards him. "You're back." He sighed to the SeeD.

"C'mon! I know you missed me, I can see it in the way you sighed. It was full of cheer and relief!" His sarcasm didn't amuse Chase neither the fake smile on his face and only made him want to sigh some more. Onna remained silent and looked to Chase for what to do.

"Hurry let us go over the plan. There isn't time to waist."

* * * *

Two men with two equally militant faces waited patiently for their fate. A soft, almost tranquil music played in the background and could be barely heard. Only if you were paying attention. They sat comfortably in their designer chairs with drinks and food surrounding them, besides family and friends. In the same room the Sorceress had sat comfortably on her throne. But these men were far from comfortable, sweating, nausea and all the usual ailments were affecting them, then lastly the fear that just one moment would affect the course of the rest of how their lives turned out. Only one would go on and the other, what would become of the other? Yes, that question too went through both their minds as their hearts beat faster.

But, suddenly everyone stopped in the room. The pointless chitchat went silent and in its place a loud horn of some kind was heard ushering in the start of it all. A blonde man, familiar as he appeared to be the same announcer for the fated Deling broadcast walked by the two men casually, only stopping for a brief nod in respect for the quiet delegates.

"Oh my look at the crowds! All gathered here to see your two wonderful candidates?" The man smiled, but looked to his side observing three teenagers he could've sworn he remembered from somewhere. He disregarded this idea, wanting to embrace the crowds instead of worrying. Maybe, he thought they were just SeeDs for our protection.

* * * *

The three stood in the mob below getting pushed and shoved about. Charm shoved anyone back that shoved him, but Onna was getting thrown about and almost lost. Chase was able to stay his ground, holding onto the concealed weapon. But the masses continued to cheer it was horrible. The noise was deafening and in all the confusion it was hard to figure anything out or see the targets themselves. All Chase knew was the blonde man standing what seemed miles above them wasn't it, he was neither Artemis nor Landon. He reached for the SeeD in the anarchy, grabbing his shoulder and for a moment the SeeD thought to shrug it off as if Chase was just another part of the unruly crowd. Plan A had failed, that hadn't been able to get through security in time so now more desperate acts needed to be committed by the SeeD. From the trench coat Chase wore he pulled something out and handed it to Charm without Onna's notice.

"Wait for one, then do it." He instructed in a whisper. Charm barely nodded and a smile formed his lips.

"So without further ado I give you Artemis Lewis, everybody! Give him a cheer!" The man stepped down bowing to the balding man that came to take his place. He quickly waltzed back to the shelter from the crowds and watched satisfied as everything went as planned.

"You all know me well, don't you? You know me as the brave General that led you without a fault in conquering Timber. You know me as one of the people…"

Squall perceived something strange about the old man. How he suddenly grabbed at his chest and his words stopped. The crowd became silent as he toppled over to the cold cement and the blonde women from before came quickly to his rescue. He cued for Quistis and Irvine to help her and him self ran over to help them.

The music stopped.

Chase had been foolish. Arguing at the last minute to not end the corrupt politician's life. Why? He almost questioned aloud. So in the struggle the bullet had ended going higher, closer to the man's shoulder, which meant he had an unfortunate chance to live. If it didn't puncture a major artery that is. Charm knew his loyalties, he had none and he had never intended on having any one. Though NORG was whom he was working for now and if Chase was going to be a continued nuisance, like all nuisances he had to be neutralized. He grabbed the weapon from the ground and once again the cold smile appeared on his face. The plan was so clear.

One, two, three bullets went bang literally and strait into his former colleague's chest. Point Blank. The man stumbled backwards with blood coming through the white shirt and his open mouth. His hand gripped to cover the blood that ran from his mouth, ineffective, but still hoping in some desperate way to stop it as he fell like Artemis to the street of the city he would never forget. The city he had caused so much chaos in and the city he had tried too late to save. He contained his look of shock or fear because he felt neither. In away it was a beautiful relief that finally the blood would be rid of his hands as he closed his eyes forever, it was all just a breath away.

Onna rushed over as quickly as she had turned her head when she had heard the shots, but the people were erupting into a disorderedly mob and were frantically trying to flee from the area that they had heard the shots. They obviously no longer cared about the fallen Artemis, only their own lives. Grabbing onto their children's hands and screaming, an awful cacophony and madness. Charm dropped the arsenal, kicking it close the pool of blood and Chase.

"What happened?" Onna asked shocked and confused.

"Come with me if you wanna live." He responded spitting on Chase's lifeless face. He moved to follow the unruly crowds and Onna overwhelmed followed him reluctantly.


	4. Part Four

The Lights of Deling

By: Elle 

#### Part Four- Meet the Master

Irvine sighed, a long tired sigh of exhaustion. The cool night's air hit his face as he felt the sting of his hair whipped around by the wind. He noticed that the stars looked beautiful in the sky. They seemed brighter on this night than they had been in a long time. The moon on the other hand was engulfed by a foggy sky, but the stars were enough. Although the air was not clean, the streets were not clean; this senseless action made them seem even more polluted. Irvine didn't completely notice this now. Not because he didn't care, but rather that more important things had crossed his mind than the city of Deling's welfare. He was weary. He had been awake since early morning and now it was the late night and he was desperate to shut his aching red eyes. He longed for pleasant dreams instead of this nightmare. He had awakened in Deling and would most likely fall asleep in Deling, but thankfully most of the sunny day had been spent in Balamb. Wonderful and quiet Balamb Garden with its comfy, safe beds and decent food. He could enjoy a simplistic life filled with just that. A life where he could eventually settle down far away from any battles, far from the places where people were shot down in the streets like this. 

He looked down at the blood on the stage. It sat there soaking into the ground and would probably leave a stain. The body had just recently been carried away and the doctors had nodded their heads doubtfully as they attended to the man. He seemed just like any other man, not a politician. Just another victim among the countless. A simple aging man with balding brown hair and a stern demeanor. Who knew if the man was going to live? Irvine didn't. Even so he couldn't help but feel something. Was that weak of him, he wondered? Was it weak to be a SeeD and feel sorrow over a man you didn't even know? But what was the alternative? Acting like Squall whom hadn't even cared when Rinoa lay dangling over a cliff side? No, Irvine refused to not feel anything. Emotions were simply human. 

He glanced over and saw that two Galbadian soldiers were questioning Squall and Quistis. Irvine wasn't sure but he thought that Squall's face had a look of both indifference, and, maybe subtly troubled. Or perhaps he just missed his beloved. Quistis was nodding along with his answers with a frown on her face. It looked like she didn't want to argue but she still didn't agree with them. Irvine shook his head disapprovingly at the two and reached his hands back into the pockets of his trench coat. Then suddenly, Irvine noticed something as he stared down at the streets that had once been packed with people. Even in the darkness he could make out something on the ground that didn't blend in with the smooth pavement. 

"Squall!" 

The troubled man turned around with a usual scowl. "What?" He could only ask.

"Excuse me! I'm not done!" The nearby soldier complained.

"There's something here." 

* * * *

Charm inhaled the stagnant air of the secret lair. The light was on, the dimming light that swung back and forth annoyingly. It was funny how much he had hated this place to begin with, but now that it belonged to him it had strangely grown on him. His arms where stretched embracing nothing and a cherry smile formed across his face as he relished in a moment that would never come again. But, perhaps he was embracing the darkness.

The girl was right where he had left her. Just sitting there, dozed off or drugged. Her head tilted to the side, eyes shut, chest moving up and down rhythmically and he could hear the soft wheezing as she took each breath. He stopped, blocking the doorway to watch this, fascinated as a scientist observing his specimen. Suddenly he heard footsteps, but realized it was nothing more than Onna finally catching up to him. 

__

Why did you bring her?

Onna had run into him on accident or purpose and again Rinoa began to wake. "You idiot! Look what you did!" He shouted at Onna. She moved back cautiously from the angered Charm remembering what he had done to Chase. She had realized that she was _that_ expendable, just like the candle and just like the parents that had left her long ago. Charm rushed over to Rinoa and kneeled down to the ground so he could wrap his arms around her, his head gently pressed to her shoulder.

"Squall?" The girl wondered aloud as her eyes opened. She was pale; her skin so white it reminded him of the white lilies that grew near his house in Winhill. The girl with sable hair gazed to her side and was absolutely horrified to see Charm. She had dreamt of Squall, a fantasy and now was finally awakened to a nightmare, reality. Who was the man that sat so close to her she could hear his heart beat? Would she have to betray her friends and if she refused to would she have to die? This was a girl who had lived in a fantasy where knights rescued their ladies on cue as they saved the rest of the world and humanity. Her knight hadn't come. Would he ever? 

How squall, how will you save me? 

Her face remained blank, her body shaking and stomach growling from the lack of almost any food. She felt so weak that she didn't even have the energy to even attempt to fight the chains. Her head continued to pound with no avail and she didn't think that she could lift her arms anymore. The blue frock was wrinkled, dirty, she probably smelled and her long, beautiful dark hair was in tangles. Her eyes were red, aching from crying to sleep night after night. Slowly, even she had to admit that they were braking her down. Charm attempted to touch her cheek, but she quickly pulled away in disgust and he sighed. 

"I just want to protect you." He stated and got up quickly retreating to the back. Onna looked on awkwardly and stood still without a clue. She…she wanted him to protect her. She felt her eyes become watery in till tears gently trickled down her cheeks. What was she getting herself into? Chase, he was dead and she was left alone again. Charm. He obviously didn't care for her or show any sign of it and yet she had followed him so blindly even when she knew he had killed Chase. What was she to do? How was she to act? There were no answers to the questions only the feeling of being alone. The darkness offered her no comfort.

"How can you be a part of this?" Onna looked back to the strange girl that she didn't know, but pitied. She was sick. Probably fevered from this awful treatment. Her skin maybe transparent, it looked thin and her piercing dark eyes tired, so tired from worry. But, she was loved. Onna knew that and in a sense she envied her. Some one would always watch over this girl, someone would always want to protect her. 

What does that feel like? 

"What?" She wiped the tears from her eyes; tears a sign of weakness.

"How can you continue with this? I know that you think it's wrong." The dark eyes continued to probe her and at the same time she saw the girl shiver. What would Onna say to them? What would she say to her own voice inside of her that asked the same question? In the girls weakened state Onna expected her to look sad, to look beaten instead of how strong she appeared now. She searched for the words, the ones that would make her feel all right and tell off the intrusive girl.

"Really…It's none of your business." She replied giving up. 

"No, I think it is." 

"Onna, come here." She could leave, thankfully. Thankfully she would also not have to listen to that voice inside of her anymore that realized everything was terribly wrong. Onna joined Charm in the same, small room, where they previously when Chase was still alive had discussed their wonderful plans. But, this time the room was in complete disarray with papers, too many different things scattered about. In the middle of the mess was Charm, hunched over a computer on the cement floor. 

"…Charm." She said trying to hold back her questions.

"Look what I found." He stood up holding the computer as a book and opening it to her eyes. She gazed intensely at the screen that was littered with a form of writing she had never seen before. "It's writing, to be more precise, Centran writing on Chase's computer. Did you know anything about this Onna? Tell me now if you did because I won't be so forgiving later." He said coldly. 

"No, I knew nothing." She said shaking her head vigorously. 

"Good, Onna. Because if you did you would tell me." He said, his hand holding her cheek. Her eyes became wide with fear and she tried to move back, but he wouldn't let go. He was crazy.

"I don't know anything! Honestly, I want to know what it is just as much as you do!" He let go, but his eye's still looked onto her with hate. 

"I believe you, Onna. Will you join me then?" She didn't know what to say. He had said it like a threat and she knew that he would kill her if she didn't. Just like Chase. She didn't want to die, but did she want to continue on working for a mad man? "Why are you silent, Onna? Do you not want to join me?" 

"You can count on me…"

* * * *

Selphie didn't know what she was doing. Again, she was crouched down hiding around a corner that was far too close to an angry Shumi. But, instead of just Zell and her, as it had been before, Seifer now accompanied them. Now she had to decide if that was a good or bad thing. She knew that Seifer was an excellent soldier, at the very least an excellent fighter, but had an awful temperament. He was a meany though, never treating her with any kindness whatsoever. Could she even trust him? 

"Master NORG, you must leave at once! They know that you are here!" Once again she could hear the yelling, but this time it was from Garden staff that were obviously also entangled in the Garden conspiracy.

"NOOOO! I WILL NEVER ABANDON _MY _GARDEN."

"But, what good is having the Garden if you are dead!" The other one attempted. For once the Garden Masters could be happy to wear such sheltering attire as it protected them from the intoxicating smell that their Master produced.

"MWHAHAHAH! THOSE SEEDS KILL ME!? NEVER! LEAVE ME NOW!"

"Master, please we beg of you. The SeeDs cold arrive at any moment." The two knew that they would never be able to help NORG once he decided on something, but they wouldn't give up the ten thousand gil promised to them so easily.

"LEAVE!" The angry, animate mass demanded. His voice seemed to shake the room and finally the two left, scurrying off quickly towards the elevator and not even paying attention or caring that Seifer, Zell and Selphie hugged the wall to their left side.

"Time for some action." Seifer said smiling and pulled out his Hyperion from its cover. The gunblade glittered and Seifer couldn't wait to use it. 

"What are you talking about, man? Are we just gonna barge right in there and attack him???" Zell asked doubting Seifer.

"What? Are you scared Chicken-Wuss because by all means run home to mommy now before you really do get hurt." This of course made Zell turn red and his fist threateningly jabbed at the air. 

"I'm not a CHICKEN." 

"Fine then, so are you in?" 

"Hell yes!" Zell nodded confidently. He would show Seifer that he was just as good as he was so he would _never _again have an excuse to call him Chicken.

"What about you, messenger girl?" 

"I, guess so." Selphie complied pulling out her Nunchaku. 

"Wait! Shouldn't we check our junction?" Seifer laughed at Zell as he stood there and finally caught up. 

"HAHAHAHAHHA." A deep and low voice snickered. The three stared at each other. But, cautiously they approached the malformed Shumi. "AND WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? SEEDS!?"

"Ewww, you smell!" Selphie exclaimed. Her hand pinching her nose in a frantic attempt to get away from the smell. 

"AND YOU WILL DIE FOR INSULTING THE GREAT MASTER NORG!" 

"Man, really take a shower!" Zell shouted holding his stomach. 

"That's just nasty! You smell like feet and raw sewage!" Seifer agreed. The lump squirmed around in what could be taken as anger. 

"HAHAH YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS LATER! YES YOU ALL WILL AND SEE THAT I AM RIGHT."

"Say what?" Zell asked. 

"ALL IN GOOD TIME THE WORLD WILL SEE. I SHALL RULE EVERYTHING! I PITY YOU FOR NOT LIVING LONG ENOUGH TO SEE MY RISE! HAHAH AND THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SORCERESS WILL FINALLY BE OF SOME USE TO THE WORD!!!!"

"What are you going to do with Rinoa, you son of a bitch!!!!?" Zell shouted. He had already worried for his friend at the news she was kidnapped, but now with NORG's involvement with all this he couldn't help, but worry more. What was this? How had everything become so complicated? He had thought that everything was suppose to work out after they had killed Ultimecia and it had for a while, but suddenly this? Nothing made sense and he didn't have time to ponder these questions as the craft that held NORG began to light up. 

"SOON YOU SHALL DIE AND I WILL BECOME CLOSER TO RULING THEM ALL! AND THIS TIME POWERFUL MAGIC DOESN'T NEED TO WAIT" The craft, like before had two headlights, but this time they were already bright red. 

Seifer remembered the fact that he only had one GF, a weak one. The long forgotten one that he never used except to junction magic. Titan. He glanced over to Zell who had a confident smirk on his face to spite him. _Stupid Chicken-Wuss._ Selphie looked ready with her Nunchaku's in hand and prepared to whip them out before they were all hit with a powerful tornado spell that sent them flying, literally. It was going to be harder than he expected. He felt only a bit weaker than from before and quickly slashed NORG with his blade. The Shumi emitted a low noise, the puddle of greed and hate that NORG had become wasn't invincible. 

"BWHAHAH! STUPID SWORD NOT HURT NORG!"

He was lying of course. Seifer could see that because he lied all the time, even to the two he stood next to now. Another powerful spell hit their way, this time meteor. Powerful rocks from the sky showered them and took away valuable health. It was unexpected and Selphie took it upon herself to use a megaelixer on the group. Seifer took in a deep breath and caste firaga on the craft. He knew what they had to do, just weaken the craft and then attack the helpless NORG. It was all too easy. Zell summoned Cactur and the cactus GF swiftly and powerfully on level 100 finished off the right side of the craft. Things were different this time, Zell noted.

"WHAAA THIS ISN'T FAIR!" NORG screamed as the right side of his fortress went dormant. He hastily caste a blind on Seifer which Selphie quickly countered with an Esuna. Then the short girl summoned Doomtrain to shut up NORG. 

NORG could feel that he was losing, but it wasn't as if he had lost already, he reminded himself. The Shumi had a chance and he had yet to use one thing that could easily turn around the fight. He could escape. Now was not the time to fight he thought. The future was worth fighting for, not with these SeeDs. Let them die with the rest and not have his beautiful craft destroyed over a squabble. He could pretend to sit there like before and morph into another shape his heart had turned into. But, as NORG thought about all this he was bombarded with many spells and even GFS along with physical attacks. He began to feel weaker and couldn't quite feel all his extremities. He lashed back with a foul tentacle and whipped the three off their feet to the cold ground releasing a muddled cry of satisfaction, as he grew weaker. But they countered with GFs and Seifer's limit brake. NORG could only remember one thing as he slipped into unconsciousness, a family he would never see again.

* * * *

Inside a white building, past the long white halls, further in a white room and under white covers lay a man known to the world as Artemis Lewis. His chestnut hair was balding, there were familiar lines on his face that marked happy times as well as sad ones, maybe when he got up sometimes his body had to take things slower or it hurt, but despite these things he wasn't that old. In his mind he had felt younger than ever as he saw the dreams he had planned for when he was young finally begin to come true in. Though it wasn't as if Artemis could think about all these things as he lay there, still with machines of all kinds hooked up to his face and body. He couldn't breath on his own and his heart was unsteady, the doctors were worried. Give it time; they had said to the shaking wife and the press. Give it time for Landon to corner the political ring. The same Landon, that now stood over the almost lifeless Artemis with Artemis' wife, Lydia. 

"You sicken me, Landon." She said keeping her voice low. "Look how you gloat over him now."

"What are you talking about, Lydia? I stand here because I am concerned like the rest of are country." Eloquent, everything about him was so calculated. The tone of voice he used the emotionless look on his face and even the way and where he stood, all so eloquent. 

"Screw you. He is not gone yet despite your attempt." She refused to look at him and when he tried to put his hand on her shoulder she violently pulled away. Eloquent filth, she noted.

"Now you know I would never do this to poor Artemis, but I am surprised he did not do this to me, Lydia." She slapped him across the cheek and a grimace quickly formed his face. "Now, now Lydia we wouldn't want what happened in Timber to happen again." He warned rubbing his cheek.

"I'll ask you to leave only once, then I'm calling security." He had insulted her out loud, it was something she never expected and the surprised look on her face was carefully adverted away from him.

"Fine, have it your way I have a lunch date to attend to. Nice seeing you again, Mrs. Artemis." His hand reached out expecting her to take it been when she just stood there he turned to leave. _Poor bastard, but awful great timing_. Landon thought as he walked to the elevator. Hospitals often disturbed him so he hurried, as fast as public appearances would allow him to go. Perhaps it was the smell of illness, or his early experiences of being cooped up in one, sick to death or even the crying and screaming one could hear from relatives and friends when they just got the news that something had gone terribly wrong with someone close to them. He stared strait out, his eyes fixated on the elevator. There would be no glances to the side to see the sick or the unfortunate nurses that were forced to tend to them. _Quickly, Landon, don't let it hurt you. _Let him return to Rachel and get away from this place. 

* * * *

It was the early morning as Charm continued to brush through all the papers, notes, letters, etc… Even though he had tried to rush through the newfound conspiracy of his the fact was there was just so much of it. Things were encrypted and hidden, organized and not, but they all seemed like a piece of the puzzle, the puzzle of Centra. Onna had tried to help, but as usual she only got in the way with her questions and demands that he should sleep or eat. No, he would do neither because finally, finally after all those years of boredom he had found the thing he was looking for. He hadn't known what that something was, but this had to be it and without a doubt this was the only thing that had ever made him want to care. 

But, suddenly a knock came from the locked door. 

"…Charm." He was annoyed, more than annoyed; frustrated that someone could be that annoying. Look at him, he was right in the middle of thought, on the brink of discovering something. What was that something…?

"I told you not to disturb me in less you or the girl are dead." He responded coldly.

"But, we're out of supplies and…" Charm finally decided to get up from the dimly lit room that was without windows. He took his time and put the papers into at least three major stacks. Then he opened the door and noticed the scared look on Onna's face. Funny how she had a need to fear him… 

"And now I've had to get up because of your half-witted ass, I bet I won't know were to begin when I sit back down. Would it kill you to figure out something on your own for once?" He said obviously annoyed. Look at those eyes, she remarked to herself, two dark pools that stared through her. They were beautiful and she felt special inside knowing that they were on her. _Save me Charm, I need to be saved._ "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure I just thought that you should know that I was going out…" 

"Why would I care?" He didn't even say it to her face. _Why should he care, Onna? Why should your nothingness and weakness be appealing to him?_ _He could have anyone, so why would he ever choose you?_

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'll be back soon." She closed the door and a tear fell down her cheek. 

But, after she left he heard something. A familiar beeping noise that he couldn't quite place. _I'm so close._ It grew louder as he approached the laptop. He could've sworn to have heard it before, that annoying high pitched sound that was as rhythmic as his own heart beat. Chase. Chase had said something, he could remember to before when everything was new and he was still blind to all this, so long ago he could forget…. 

__

"Don't worry Onna, it's just the response sound on the communicator."

What in the world is the communicator?
Curiosity finally won him over and he opened the laptop with wide eyes. There was a face. A young man, no older than himself stared back. His blue eyes and blonde hair striking, but his name a mystery.

"You're late. Hey, wait a minute you're not Chase!" The man appeared angry now, but Charm remained calm.

"No, unfortunately Chase was killed. It was all rather tragic…" Charm's head became bent low and a convincible frown formed his face. 

"How…?" He asked skeptically, but concerned.

"Our last mission didn't go so well. We were discovered and Chase didn't make it, Onna and I barely made it out as it was." The boy's face went blank, then turned a shade whiter and his eyes sank back into their sockets. He couldn't speak. The news hadn't just shocked him it had troubled him as well. Chase, the leader of them all, the one that had seemed so invincible, was gone. No, the stranger lied he had to be lying. Everything wasn't just so final, what about hope? That Chase was only lost and again he would wonder back to the ruins and be overwhelmed by the embraces of his people, their people. It wasn't so and this boy was nothing more than a stranger. He was a stranger who didn't know Chase. Chase who had been Erek's best friend. 

"He's not dead…" 

"Look man, all I know is before he, I mean Chase left us, he said that I should take over for him. Ya know like be in charge of _the_ plans."

"My best friend is not dead!" Erek demanded. 
"…I can't believe it either, but he said that it was critical that take over as soon as possible. It's what Chase wanted…" 
"You lie!"
"I'm sorry-" The screen went black without warning, but just as fast as it had turned off it flicked back on. 

"…Sorry, you will have to excuse my behavior. Chase was a close friend and I wouldn't want to go against his last wishes even though I still don't believe these are his final wishes. But, maybe you are right and whatever the truth is I can't risk it just because of my anger." The young man explained.

"Don't worry about it. Shall we meet in person then to discuss this?" 

"At once, and don't worry we know where you are." The man had gathered his composure and fallen right into Charm's trap. But, Charm had a point in that who was to say he was wrong? Chase had been killed and his final wish was to have Charm take over for him? Charm could believe it, and he had done wonderful performance believing his own lies. He would figure out the mystery of Centra and why it fought to take over Galbadia, he and the Sorceress. 

* * * *

It was a better morning, Quistis thought now that she was surrounded by all of her friends. Selphie, with her easy attitude and cheerful charm, Zell with his overactive emotions, but who ultimately meant well, Irvine with his overcompensation because of all his insecurities and finally Squall. Squall, the quiet loner type who hadn't cared to be a part of the world because of what it had done to him at such an early age. _No, he wasn't like that anymore. He's changed and now almost welcomes the world, maybe not you, but he welcomes the world._ She could hear soft music in the background. It was tranquil, but hardly noticeable in less you really listened closely in the hotel room. 
"Okay Commander, here goes. Well, we all went down to take care of NORG. And we did, after this battle, but before it NORG told us all of his plans." Selphie said saluting Squall.
"He was all like 'I'm gonna take over the world' and I was like 'Whoa not while I'm around.'" Zell cut in.
"So after Chicken-Wuss ran home crying to his mother I saved the day and killed the pile of shit known as, NORG." Seifer said triumphantly. 
"Yeah he REALLY stinks!" Selphie commented holding her hand to her nose. 

"I'm not a CHICKEN! WILL THAT EVER GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD!? " Zell shouted generally angered. Everybody looked at him and he sat down sheepishly. 

"Anyway… He said something about pitying us for not being able to see his rise and how Rinoa would finally have some use." Selphie added.

"Rinoa? Did he mention anything else?" Squall asked hopefully, looking up from his sitting position on the bed. 

"No, but there's still hope, Squall." She comforted.

"I didn't say there wasn't." 

"You know, there might just be a way." Irvine said thinking out loud. He quickly rose from his spot sitting in a chair. "Yeah, my best friend told me about this place in Deling where you could duck out if you were in trouble with the local pigs."

"You mean police?" Quistis asked tossing a lose piece of blonde hair from her face.

"What-ever. But, they said there were these secret passages under the city, part of the passages that connect to the presidential residence as an exit if they needed to get out of the city fast. There's a number of stops on the way, places were you could live in or just rest in or hide a Sorceress in…" Irvine smiled, his days of getting in trouble in Deling while he attended Galbadian Garden had finally paid off. Though it had been fun sneaking out past curfew to go to parties in Deling. He remembered it fondly all except what happened to his friend Jake. He was the same Jake who had taught him about women, maybe not anything useful, but a lot about them none the less. But, remembering about the passageways under Deling was not a fond memory, Jake had only told him the night of his death; the last night Irvine had seen him.

It was cold, Irvine noted as he followed Jake closely. He pulled the trench coat tighter though he knew it wouldn't help as the frigid winds already pierced through the jacket. They were being tailed, no; Jake was being tailed and had been before he had met up with Irvine. There may have been no sirens, no flashing lights, but Irvine could feel something watching him as he and Jake tried their best to casually walk down the streets. Irvine knew to trust his instincts as they had never failed him so far and he also knew to trust Jake. Almost as to read his thoughts Jake quickly glanced back to Irvine, his dark eyes wide, for one of the few times Irvine could recall Jake looked worried. What was he so worried about? He wanted to know, even if he trusted this man, he thought that he needed to know, but he wouldn't ask. From where they where, the shopping arcade he didn't notice any soldiers or any forces or perhaps they were hidden in the masses. Then abruptly Jake stopped, right before they could get to the crossroads between the magnificent arch and gates to the presidential residence.  "Where do we go, Jake?" Irvine asked, his tone happy, but low. "I'm going to die, you know." The shorter boy remarked more to himself than Irvine. His face was averted he sounded so serious that it frightened Irvine. "Don't talk that way. You didn't do anything, did you?" Irvine asked thoughtfully as he pulled the cowboy hat over his eyes more. "I guess I didn't if you don't count killing one of 'them.'" He chuckled slightly, but his face still remaining turned away.  "You do what you have to do, it's all a part of life. Was there a better option? Sometimes there aren't that many choices and so bad things end up happening to good people." Irvine comforted though it still concerned him that his friend wouldn't even look him in the face. "Sari, they tried to make a move on her." Suddenly he turned around, tears in his eyes and any self control gone. He looked closer still and saw the tiredness in those light eyes. Desperate. He was desperate to get away from something, hollow and sad, something to be pitied. "And…I killed him." Irvine grabbed his shoulder before he could turn around again. "You're a good person, Jake, a good soldier too. Just lie low for a while. Get away from the pollution so you can clear your head." He said looking into his eyes. "Thanks, Irvine, I will, but you know I could never leave this place. I know another place." "Oh?" Irvine asked curious to know. "There's tunnels from there," he pointed to the mansion. "They lead to places under the city. I hope to see you again soon, Irvine. Tell my family I love them." He laughed. "Even if I didn't part with my mother on such good terms." The lightness from his face disappeared again and the look of terror quickly returned.  "You sure? I've never heard of any tunnels? Why do you trust me so much?"  "I don't, but I don't trust anyone else. Yes there are tunnels, Irvine, I suggest you use them if you ever find yourself in trouble. Good bye my friend" He said and turned around to slip away from Irvine's grip. He just walked away, to the gates where Irvine could not see him anymore. Irvine was tempted to run after him, stop him, as even then he knew, suspected that he wouldn't see him ever again. And they were confirmed when he saw the papers the next day. How a troubled Galbadian youth had been disciplined and now the world just seemed so much cleaner without him. Irvine shook his head and just hoped that he would be able to find the passageways. For a first time they would actually be used for some good. 

* * * *

He walked with his head down, staring at the black boots as they took another step. They lightly touched the ground and made a noise as they walked down a long hallway. Gray stone lined the dreary, forgotten walls where it seemed some creatures had made their home. Rats hurriedly scattered out of the strangers' way and cobwebs were cleared from the path, in less you preferred them in your hair. Silence followed them as they trudged on because no one knew exactly what to say. Yes, many questions flourished between the party, but nothing was spoken aloud. There was always the question that they weren't going the right way and as they wasted their time here and who knew what was going on with Rinoa while they were lost. There were also suspicions about where Seifer's loyalties laid and if he was just as fickle with them as before. And then there was just silence. They had already been through a few rooms and hours had passed in till now it was the afternoon.

__

Where is she Squall? The voice tempted.

__

I know she's here, I can feel it. We just haven't looked hard enough. He replied to it.

Sense her now, Squall? Do you here her cry for you Squall, you know she must be right now...  __

I will find her.

But, will she wait for you, Squall? Forgive her knight so easily for abandoning her like that? 

…It wasn't my fault.

Quistis disrupted his thoughts, "Look, a ladder," she pointed ahead to a rusty, flimsy looking thing that could pass as a ladder. 

"Ya think?" Seifer said walking ahead. Squall followed along with the rest of them and Irvine continued to look strangely troubled by something, ever since he had mentioned the passageways. It seemed everyone had felt affected by this in someway, even Selphie and Zell weren't doing any better. It all weighed over their head. So anytime, any moment when perhaps they could relax they were reminded that something was horribly wrong. That something was missing only she had a name. And Seifer, the one they all suspected something of had even met up with them affected by something more than just meeting up with Squall again. As Squall climbed up the rickety ladder he concluded one thing for sure; these weren't happy times for anyone. When they arrived at the 'top' they were greeted with a wonderful aroma. Like the smell of roses just after the rains and not single soul around.

* * * *

The ride had been short, shorter than he had expected at least. High above the lands they flew were the trees became nothing more than green clumps spread across wide distances, rivers appearing only as blue lines and cities organized squares. Charm didn't really care for these sights, once you had been in the air before it all seemed the same. He did however marvel at the clouds that surrounded the tiny craft and loved the site of the white puffs that almost appeared as a light mist. He held the sleeping girl closely and she sat comfortably in his lap, head in his arm and feet lying on the seat next to him. His hand stroked her soft hair and he felt like dozing off himself. But he wouldn't and waited as the plane gently landed on another indistinct continent. When the plane finally came to a halt he lifted the girl up carefully and exited the craft. He blinked several times as his gaze met the setting sun. He regarded it odd, but understandable that he had boarded the plain with blue skies and left it with red skies. No matter, he knew he was far away from Deling that he could feel relief over. Two vehicles made their way over the desert looking terrain. He spotted one of the men as Erek, the man he had talked to and smiled as they quickly approached.

"Greetings, Charm." The man said extending his arm to shake. Charm smiled thoughtfully again and took the hand to shake however much he didn't want to.

"Sorry our timing was so soon, everything was just so convenient and in place." A smile was on his face as well, crooked Charm could tell, but still a smile. How many times did people fool themselves and others with simple looks and actions? How many times did one have to go through life being forced to hide one's true personality, or just the ugliness of humanity? How could anybody really know anyone enough to fall in love with that person let alone even trust that person? Trust no one, Charm muttered to himself a he followed the man. All he hoped for was to find that something that he would finally meet the master of all of this. 

**Author's note: **Okay I know the Irvine thing was kinda weird. Well I've heard so many people state that Irvine is one of the many characters people don't focus on much so I had a little part devoted to him. Oh well sorry it took so long, hope the last one comes quicker. Hehehe isn't Charm weird? 

****

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things actually. I own Charm, Onna, Artemis, Landon, Rachel, Erek, Jake and more. Though all the really kewl characters I do not own and in no way am making money off this (I wish.) 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Lights of Deling

By: Elle (Tera)

**

Part Five- Way of the World
**

Laguna Loire sat comfortably at the large mahogany desk. He did not appreciate this fact though. Instead he rejected the stuffy feeling of being cooped up all day with only one window to stare out of showing him all that he missed. Like, those days in Winhill when he rose so early in the morning before most would wake up and would creep out to watch the sunrise-alone feeling the light breeze blow back his dark hair and finally the warmth of the sun. But, Laguna reminded himself again that there was no way, no chance of ever returning to Raine or Winhill or any other past reality. He wondered, "Shouldn't he be proud of his life though?" He had become many things, many different things -- a president was just one. He had also once been: the admirer, a broken desolate man, a silly monster hunter, an uncle, a journalist, an actor, and a father. On the other hand none of these things had really defined him. No, Laguna would always be Laguna no matter what job he occupied. The jobs did, however, affect him in their own ways. He could admit that. He had learned much from all of them but especially from Raine for whom he had grown up for. He had cared very much for Raine, and yet he had left her too. 

__

It wasn't my fault…

Yes, the man had had a choice, a difficult one at that. One that required abandoning one of two people that he loved dearly. He hadn't planned it. Expecting instead to come back soon enough, right when he was needed. Walk through the doorway of the aged pub to come back to his Raine with their Ellone. He hadn't though. Instead he had stayed in the city that had needed him and slowly forgotten about that town, Winhill. Sank into a life of power and prestige day in and day out far from his Raine. It wasn't so bad he thought as he clutched his head in his hands. _Squall and Ellone are fine, and I have protected all of this, the world is safe…but am I happy? _He scratched his head thinking about everything, the past and the present city he found himself in. The city was so clean, sterile and unnatural in every way that children often forgot what trees looked like. Tall towers shimmered under the sun and the pale blue roads stretched on for miles, all of them perfectly formed. It was extremely too organized in his opinion. What ever happened to a little mess? Maybe a sign out of place-something, anything he thought. He had done a fine duty of protecting it, such a fine duty of sacrificing everything for this damn city and the world. _But, look the world is in trouble again. I can't save it, my son can't save it so what makes him think that he can?_ Laguna remarked about Landon. Then he heard the door opening and smiled as a shorter girl with cropped, brown hair that framed her face and snowy skin entered. 

"What are you think about now, Uncle Laguna?" She asked smiling; lips arced up and brown eyes warm, so welcoming and comforting. Yes, he could rely on Ellone she had forgiven him and loved him…. She was almost the last of his family and yet every time he saw her he remembered… Sweet memories, and the awful abandonment he had put her through.

"Did I make the right choice, Elle?" He asked suddenly. The girl looked troubled at this and sighed. She sat down in a near by chair and gazed back at him, her dark eyes displeased at the question. 

"You did what had to be done. I'm just feel sorry that Squall can't forgive you right now… You need each other, it's just not right that a father and son cannot get along so well, but I guess he'll come along in time." She explained.

He smiled for her, maybe he wasn't really happy, but he smiled for her. "Thank you, Ellone." 

She took his hand in hers closely from the other side of the desk, "But I didn't do anything. I don't know why you worry about yourself. I'm the one that really abandoned him. I just left him for the white seed ship…poor thing. Edea told me how he stood outside that orphanage, calling out my name into the rain. How can he forgive me and not you? I just want you two to be together…" He squeezed her hand comfortingly, but a frown still enveloped her innocent face and her lovely eyes remained cast down.

"You were in danger and… Let's stop all this talk. What's done is done and nothing can change that." She nodded with him and looked inquisitively at the form on his almost barren desk. 

"What's that?" She asked.

"Some thing from Landon. He's having all his supporters sign it, to RSVP to some kind of Opera he's throwing, The Promise. Ever hear of it Elle, I have to admit I don't really like those artsy-fartsy kinda things." He lifted the thin paper from its place and handed it to Ellone. 

"No. I don't believe so, but come on let's go. I'm sure it will be fun. Who knows, Squall might be there with his friends. We'll have a great time for sure." 

* * * *

Two blue eyes stayed wide-awake. Similar to two crystal pools of water, cold like ice and whose stare would chill the air. They were attentive, calculating, smart, and seemed undoubtedly capable of the deepest love. Too much had the eyes seen in a short time, death, lost, fear, longing, lust, love and the disappearance of that love right before the eyes. Wondering, wanting so badly to close them and disappear into dreams that told them of happier tales then their own. They remained open. Squall knew he needed sleep, he needed food, but then again he also needed her. It would be okay to let the other things go-he didn't care, but yes his eyes demanded her. To see her, touch her, hear her, and feel her. How could anything or anybody sleep with the thought that she was in danger? He could remember her voice, how it gently called his name, it had loved him, so tenderly loved the cold monster he was. The same thing that had cursed her, scorning her childish, no her open ways. She hadn't held anything back, so unlike him she was, he whom held every emotion back-and cursed all others. But, slowly and without giving up she had taught him a new appreciation for life, to actually enjoy it, love it.
__She made you weak.
She gave me my life back.
And stole it away again…
She's okay, right?
You're pathetic Squall, so pathetic… I just wanted to protect her. She's ruined your spirit. You're not a fighter anymore; you can't even take care of her… Shut up! __

You're beaten Squall… 

"Stop thinking, I think too much…" The dark headed boy murmured. He sat up from the stiff bed and brushed his bangs back with a gloved hand wide-awake with the window showing an early morning that he had stayed conscious for through the whole night. It was hot, bright and very unpleasant both externally and internally. He turned his head to the door with a sound of a knock and listened to hear who it was.

"Squall, Squall are you in there?" Quistis Trepe asked. Squall sat still on the bed unable to piece a thought together and tempted to retort his familiar apathetic phrase of whatever. But, he recalled that he had already been so rude to this woman that longed and needed to help him that he should at least grant her a chance. The young man got up reluctantly and walked the short distance to the door to open it half way.

"Good, I was worried. Are you okay, did you sleep at all?" Overprotective Quistis, why did she care so much? He had shrugged every one of her attempts off and yet she had never given up… 

"I feel fine." He lied again. For a reason he thought it was perhaps better not to talk to her, she didn't understand anything that he was going through and it would only make her ask more questions. 

"You don't look it…" She replied carefully choosing her words. Her eyes probed him, examining the wrinkled clothes, the pale face with dark circles under the blue eyes, the creased brow, and unkempt hair. She uncousiosly shook her head and at this he unconsciously reply with discreetly averting his stare. It's not Squall… She remarked to herself and almost had the desire to touch the ghost, see if it all wasn't an illusion, why couldn't it be an illusion?

"I know that you don't care that I care, but you're not helping yourself or anyone by keeping everything back. Sometimes you just have to let everything out because keeping it in doesn't help anything." Quistis tried. She folded her arms at his frown, her head cocking back a little to remove the hair in her face. She almost bit her lip because she now felt incredibly awkward that she had really said the words she had been trying to hold back this whole time. But, it really was unnerving to see him this way. She thought back and remembered that every time she had seen Squall he had been neat, organized with an uncaring poker face. That was the picture she had ingrained in her head and the mess now, the disorganization of everything about him affected her, as if she wanted to comb his hair or "fix" him.

"Whatever." He wiped some of the tiredness from his eyes, but continued to avoid her face. He just didn't want to care and felt so weak from no sleep and those horrible thoughts. _Go away…_

"Why don't you care? All I ever wanted was for you to care, for once. Maybe actually be interested in something I said. I'm not upset Squall, but I just want to know why?" This got his attention and his gaze quickly fell on her reddened face that tried to hold back it all. Her lips locked strait, face clamped tightly and eyes waiting for a reply. It was so unlike Quistis, who now stood so stern in front of him demanding something from him. 

"…Because you aren't her." Now he wore a stern face and it was she who looked shocked and horrified. Why did she expect anything at all, anything different? It was all the same, she was still timid in his presence and he still didn't care. His harsh honesty was something she was use to, but it still had never got easier to take. 

"Thank you Squall for being honest, I know that I can at least count on you for that, to be so honest it hurts." Quistis closed the door for him and quickly walked down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her with out braking into a frantic run. Suddenly, she ran into someone in the hall and stopped herself as he bent down to help her up. He had the sweetest dark eyes, gentle and ones you could trust? His skin was a light bronze; he was taller with a shirt that hugged a medium frame. Adorned in a SeeD uniform, but strangely she could never recall his face. 

"…." When he looked at her, a grin of satisfaction formed on his dark face. She began to worry at this and thought perhaps it would be better if she hurried-so quickly she stood up a few feet away from his gaze. All she would have to do is remain cool, but oddly she sensed something was going to happen and also thought it would be best if she didn't appear eager. The man calmly brushed himself off and gazed back at her again. 

What was he thinking?

"Hey, sorry. Are you okay?" The man asked a touch of concern in his voice. 

"I am now." She responded smiling courteously. It was a fake smile that one adorned when they felt awful and didn't want to share their emotions with the world.

"Hmm…it seems to me that you have a problem, an awful problem. I've had those troubles myself, it doesn't feel good at all does it?" He asked, his voice casual and retaining the same frankness from before. Like he cared and part of her wanted to tell him everything… 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated smiling and carefully watching his reactions. He still was composed, sure of everything and she wanted to run away suddenly as the portentous feeling increased. 

Does he know?

"I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you. It's horrible, and I don't like it one bit when other people have to go through it. Disgusting, and that guy's suppose to be our Commander? Seems awful self-centered to me, I mean he spends all his time thinking about that girl? Lame ass, a weak thing really…" The man explained. She smiled at him with and appeared slightly of confused. As long as she played the part that she knew nothing, perhaps he would leave her alone seeing that she obviously didn't want to talk about it. 

"Quistis, please don't lie to me. I'll be here for you, like he won't." He began again. Her heart began to beat faster and her stomach suddenly began to churn and twist into knots of anxiety as well as her palms becoming clammy. 

Stunned. 

"Honestly, I don't know what you are talking about and if you wouldn't mind I'll just be on my way now." When he didn't move out of her way she pushed past him, but he grabbed her shoulder suddenly and she was stopped. Her face whipped back angrily. 

"But don't you want me to kill him for you?" He asked the smile still on his face. He laughed quietly and her face grew pale. He then added whispering into her ear, "Slowly, wasting away… Suffering for what he's done to you." The stranger really had no interest in this girl outside of business, but playing with her was just too much fun. 

"I said I don't know what you are talking about!" She demanded annoyed and shook herself out of his grasp and hastily began to walk down the hall again. 

"I guess you don't know whom you are talking to…" She stopped in mid-step and turned around slowly. 

__

It couldn't, no it couldn't, it couldn't, is just couldn't.

"Charm?" She asked aloud her heart skipping a beat.

"Quistis Trepe, I've heard so much about you and I'm sure you've heard so much about me? Follow me let's discuss this somewhere more private." 

* * * *

The place he had taken her was none other than her own dorm. They had walked the halls keeping their faces averted from the occasional group of Garden students until they had arrived at her dorm. The Trepies as usual were to be found not so far from Quistis' dorm room and they gazed curiously at the young man that accompanied their favorite teacher, almost in spite. What was Quistis, the virgin queen doing inviting a young man to her dorm room? Though it wasn't as if they would object for a second if it was one of them that pulled Ms. Trepe along. He was taller then her, dashing in a way with a devious grin that strangely reminded them of Seifer. Like you knew he was trouble, but perhaps that is what attracted you in the first place. Whatever it was, Quistis had an unusual edge of fear to her, but the Trepies just mistook this as a sort of understandable fear with these kind of matters. They were tempted to ask him what had finally worked on her and why he was so special, but reluctantly kept their mouths closed. The door shut, slamming hard and they quickly rushed to hear the 'conversation.' Grunger, Rhia, Kathy and Marco all listened in closely. 

"Quistis, Quistis, Quistis, why do you look so timid?" The four giggled from the other side of the door and Charm sat comfortably on the bed. 

"Why are you here, Charm?" She asked still standing firmly.

"Relax, Quistis, relax I don't intend on harming you. All I need is a favor." Quistis eye's narrowed, as she couldn't believe what he was saying. It was almost as if he was pretending they were friends, not swore enemies. "I see you are shocked. I need your help very badly, all of you… I'm afraid that Chase died on are last encounter and the truth is he was the one behind your friends kidnapping. It was his entire fault and plan; I only did what I was told. I wasn't even working with him directly, but for Garden as a part of infiltrating the terrorists who threatened the election. The Commander knows nothing; this was all Cid and NORG's meddling. I'm just so very sorry that you all were caught in the middle, but now that Chase is neutralized there shouldn't be any more problems getting your friend back and continuing on with the election." When he was finished he smiled lightly at the girl who shook her head doubtfully. 

His words, his reactions, everything was so sincere and she knew it wasn't the first time NORG and Cid had played these games with them. It was sickening how the two fought and manipulated the smaller pawns in their power plays. If what he was telling her was true, and that was a big if then Rinoa was safe and all the madness could end. Slowly things would return to normal. Rinoa and Squall would probably be as much together as before, the election would commence once again when Artemis felt better. She could settle into teaching perhaps, and life overall could be as normal as ever-until the next crisis. She thought about it and it wasn't so bad, but the last thought, until the next crisis hit her the hardest. Did she really desire to live from crisis to crisis like some super hero? So then at one point when perhaps she had finally settled down with her life she would be thrown into more chaos? And why, why now did she question these things when she had been raised with nothing and had expected this when she had joined Garden all those years ago? 

__

Is that as good as it gets? 

As she thought about it, it all seemed to appear horrible, a nightmare that nobody wished onto their child. Then again she really hadn't had any parents to object to it. She knew what she had given up when she entered SeeD; she had given up high school, friends to go shopping with, prom and any kind of typical life as a teenager. Had she really given that all up for this? To be staring into the warm brown eyes of a man who if she didn't figure out right might lead herself and friends to a horrible death? At the time she was just so young, ten and innocent who had no where else to go… 

"How can I possible trust you? If I'm wrong I could be leading all my friends and myself to an early death. What proof do you have?" She asked finally.

"But, if you're right everything works out and we all live happily ever after, the end. Besides just ask Cid, he'll tell you and if you want I'll come too. " She smiled thoughtfully at this, it would just be so easy to lead them wrong… Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, just another great adventure or another great death.

"I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?" She asked more to herself then Charm. Her eyes scanned the boy, and then rolled to the ground sadly-almost as to look for a way out. I'm not suppose to be the one, she remarked to herself and added hesitantly, "let's go." 

* * * *

Seifer had been dragged to a "meeting." One of the many of those lame, trite and dull ones that Garden was known for. Oh course he felt uncomfortable, as he was not one of those "honorable" SeeDs. He stood in the cramped helm of the Garden like he had before and didn't even know why they even bothered. Why Squall had given him any chance at all when he was so biased that there really was no chance in hell for him to become a "hero". Not like he had gotten his hopes up or anything, but still he felt insulted in a way that he would offer something like that and not mean it. Squall was weak, he decided abruptly. Weak for never having the strength to love something or let alone care about himself. Seifer, yes Seifer the knight had so much on him that it wasn't even funny. And it wasn't like he was stuck with that whore, Rinoa, god forbid that. Of course he wasn't "stuck" with anyone unfortunately. He glanced over to the door to see a tall bronze man proceed through the doorway with familiar dark eyes; it was all too familiar. The man stopped, a grim smile creeping across his face.

"Seifer, yes I remember you now." Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Selphie followed him. 

"Quistis?" Seifer stared at the man in disbelief and the turned to the girl who seemed in charge for an answer. 

"Why don't you ask, Cid? She suggested a hint of annoyance in her voice. Cid, who had been standing with Nida the entire time turned around at the mentioning of his name. The copper colored frames of his glasses gleamed and he scrunched them up further, combing back his wild brown hair to tuck his hands back behind his back.

"Yes?" The older man questioned with a curious grin on his subtly wrinkled face. Suddenly, as he spotted Charm his calm eyes widened with shock and fear. "I see, you've found out. This isn't good at all."

"What do you mean this isn't good at all, old man?! When the hell were you gonna tell us?" Seifer demanded. 

"Number 06787, never betray a fellow SeeD." Quistis stated as she couldn't help, but look onto Cid with contempt and folded her arms sternly. 

"It-wasn't like that, not at all, Quistis. Sure it's nice to make pleasing promises of loyalty and honor, but some of the things we have to do involve neither. I was going to tell you, but I could not without endangering the mission and if Commander Squall ever knew he was putting Rinoa in danger-"

Irvine cut him off, "he would kill you…" 

"Charm was just doing his job, and that was to do whatever he was told. Don't hate him for that, he's completely innocent in all of this. And I ask you not to hate me either because I was just doing what I thought was right, what I thought would save the world. " Cid sighed, his hands were still tucked behind his back and a smile formed his wearied face. 

"Where is Squall, anyway?" Selphie asked suddenly. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and looked to one other, the boy was no where to be found. 

* * * *

Alone, far from people, not far enough, the man murmured in his thoughts. He didn't care if he was weak, confused or even stupid, whatever it was it didn't matter anymore because he was here. In a ship, back pressed hard against a chair of the Ragnarok where he remembered a time, not so long in fact that in his arms he held a girl. She had this shiny hair, it was black really with several strands of gold weaved through that framed her face well. Big eyes, a brown eyed girl with a soft expression on a pale face. She wanted to be in his arms so badly it had seemed and even when he suggested it would be safer if she sat in the chair next to him she refused. He still didn't understand that, but it wasn't like he had mined at all. And the touch, the soft feeling of how her lips pressed against his that one night, it was like everything that had happened was for that. Who cared about Ultimecia, or Quistis or anyone when he had her? 

You're so stupid…  What?  __

She's just a girl, she could die, and he could've killed her, done anything to her really…

Shut up, you don't understand.

You're blind, so blind that eventually you have to hit a wall. What will happen then?

I don't know what you are talking about.

It's no like it's the end of the world without her, what about Quistis?

She's not her.

You're so picky, obsessed, its not like she cares either way. She's too much trouble.

Squall shook his head; he was trying so desperately to get control of his own mind. These voices could fight all day and would, they seemed to bicker and bicker without end and it was literally driving him mad. But, then he thought, what would happen if he did find her? What would happen if he found her dead, beaten or maybe perfectly fine? What struggle would come when everything was resolved? _And they lived happily ever after… _That's what they say, that's what they said in those stories and it had seemed for so long that he had been like a hero from one of those stories. A fantasy really, a prince who had claimed his princess and they lived happily ever after… In the midst of his thoughts the ship began to rumble.

* * * *

"Then she told herself like she always did that everything would be right, __

That she would just kind of step over the line a little more,

Drawing another one in its place in till she would eventually cross that one too,

In hopes of reaching her goal."

     -FF8 Return (Christine's thoughts)

Rinoa had been treated better. She felt no longer restrained by any sort of bondage, and was even comfortable. Strangely, comfortable in an alien place. And, sometimes she tried to pretend for a second, one moment or two that this was in fact where she wanted to be. Everything was planned in this dream so perhaps Squall was fetching her a drink and he would return soon enough. That thought, that stupid, childlike dream actually helped. What else was she supposed to do? She was stuck, in a simple cell with a bed, a pillow, a sheet, a rug and even a bathroom. Doors, yes there were more then one. That was good, she thought, she could walk and almost be free, but thinking was really all she could do. Just contemplating some of the larger aspects of life, and even the simpler ones. Like how suddenly Quistis had seen to except her or how Squall's jacket was so short that his T-shirt was longer. She had laughed at this, a few times and even at her own foolishness. It was odd because she almost began to understand Squall more, how he could sit around thinking about everything so he wouldn't let one detail past him by-she hadn't been like that at all. She hadn't let everything past by, but now that she really thought about it, maybe she had? 

A knock came on the rotting door and she was surprised because anyone whom had ever wanted to see her for any reason had always just come right on in. Should she ask who it was? But, maybe it was something bad so perhaps if she stood still it would leave and she could get back to her dreams. 

"Hello?" A timid voice asked through the door. It was that girl, the one from before who looked on to Charm with love in her unsure eyes and seemed clueless in this mess. She heard a key turn and the door almost "snap" open as the lock was released. The girl quickly jumped in and slammed the door tight behind her all in one movement. She stood there for a moment, body pressed tight against the gigantic door and almost quivering. The girl averted her stare from the floor suddenly to Rinoa who stood astonished at the visitor. 

"I need…to make this quick." She was so frightened, how could she hurt a soul? 

"Why are you so scared? I think I'm the one whose suppose to be scared." Rinoa stated. The girl laughed a nervous laughter and quickly tightened up again with the same look of fear. 

"I guess you could call it an old family superstition, about Sorceress. Or, maybe it's the fact that I'm about to betray everything I've ever believed in." 

* * * *

Erek was often a man of principals. When the going got rough and the journey so unbearable that he just wanted to kill something he often thought of them. Erek also lived in rules. That was the ironic part-because what Erek was about to do probably went against almost every rule anyone had. He had made a list; kill, steal and who knew what else the night would lead to. For now Charm their new "leader" was away and this was Erek's show. The council had decided that Charm would take over Chase's place and had done so in as little regard for the whole of the operation as possible. Forgotten about the common man who had built everything, that struggle and dedication they all had shown and in an instance given power to a stranger that boasted he had been told directly by Chase to take over in his absence-his final absence that is. But, then again for now Erek also had the power of the entire world at his fingertips. 

What a surprise Erek thought as he stared at the silver moon. The cliché of so many tired stories was coming true. There was a "good" guy, going against a "bad" world that controlled everything that he deserved. He had just wanted his country back, his land that had been defiled in a horrible, catastrophic act of Hyne, nature or whatever forces one believed in. The legends told of a day when a crimson shower had floated over the countryside, it was a beautiful site from above and left behind chaos and destruction of everything they had loved. These men, women and children that were the remains of the ancient city had fled their ruins to other lands and forgot their heritage. Awful. What was a person without roots? A ghost walking around with no purpose, no ideals that his ancestors had worked so hard to produce from generations of trial and error. Fumbling idiots who couldn't get anything done or see the big picture. These shallow ghosts, fumbling idiots whom believed in nothing, but themselves and went on idly with their purposeless lives were about to have a purpose. They would live by the old ways and life would return to normal as it had been before the Lunar Cry. Old and glorious values that he had been raised by would return to unite the world. The cliché of so many tired stories that the hero would triumph over evil and the world would live happily ever after was coming true-who cared about who exactly was that hero? 

The nights warn air made him sweat in his tightly buttoned up trench coat. It was unusually humid, the air thick with dust that made his nose inch and wheeze. He rubbed it futilely along with his watery eyes and the perspiration off his forehead. His body seemed to ache from all the movement of the last days, back sore to the touch and legs weak-he had to take things slower. He almost walked hunched in his current state and noted that it probably didn't leave a good impression on his fellow workers or anybody for the matter. He should be use to all the work, the discomfort and tiredness, what was wrong with him? Perhaps it was the occasion, he thought and it would be his first real Opera even if most the time was spent preparing everything maybe he would have a chance to catch a glimpse of the show? He wanted to take the trench coat off, even if Charm had forbid him to do so in paranoia that they would be recognized, but the thing was slowly becoming more and more of an irritation and distracting him from his work. 
"Hey boss were should we put this?" A burly man asked walking by carrying a small paier mache musical box, in the shape of barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. Erek shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, but looking more carefully at the piece as it appeared strangely familiar as if in the far corner of his mind he remembered it. The monkey also had a curious disposition on his face that made him looked aged in a way, Erek shuddered. 
"Strange looking thing isn't it?" He commented more to himself then the man.
"I guess, Hyne knows what they were thinking when they made this piece of work. What is that a monkey or something? I'm glad I only gotta move things around here."

"Hmm… Just, just put it in the prop room, must be a part of the show…" Erek brushed his trimmed hair back in a quick motion and sighed. It wasn't as if he had any experience of being part of a stage crew. Finally when the large man caught on that he wasn't paying anymore attention he moved on carrying the music box in hand which made Erek feel a little relieved. He gazed up suddenly to the sky as if he hoped to find an answer from it. He thought childishly enough that maybe in those countless stars that one of them could help in away, that their brilliant light could shine on him and make him as glorious as them. What would it feel like to be blessed by such light? Then he noticed the moon that dwelled in the patch of stars and hazy clouds that tried their best to block the sky. The red moon… 

****

Author's Note: Yes I know nothing really happens in this chapter, but it's because I must set everything up for the ending. So yeah you can look forward to that soon if you care or anything. 

****

Disclaimer: I'm happy I don't own them, if I did it would suck because people would never stop beginning me for a sequel lol.


	6. Default Chapter Title

**The Lights of Deling**

By Tera

_____________________________________________________________________________****

**Part Six- Finding the Fantasy**

Rinoa was moving, running very fast through a thicket of the tallest trees. These trees' branches reached out clouded by shades of gray and shooting up past her vision to catch onto her frock, tugging and ripping the baby blue cloth. The forest floor was uneven and the low shrubbery that clung to the ground scarped her bare ankles until the bleed. She hoped the sky overhead was dark so the night's shadows could lapse over one another to create an illusion that nothing was there-- that the two didn't sprint through the woods for their lives. There were few lights to illuminate the journey. Including the stars, the small lantern that accompanied Onna and finally the strangely colored moon that was almost entirely blocked out by the trees. 

The girl with the lantern suddenly stopped in her run as all their travel had finally been worth it. Just a paved road lied between them and the capital of Galbadia. From there they could see it as a trouble-free city with tall buildings and lights, not the doomed capital where everything was about to take place. It appeared far off to glow and attract the temporary companions.

The taller girl continued to gaze forward in awe of the city, but more in anger. She was subtly troubled like she didn't know exactly why and tried to hide it with little success. Whatever it was Rinoa could not see the disdain so it could only appear as if she was trying to hide it from only herself or whomever she answered to. Onna heard a sigh from behind her and turned around to be meet with the exhausted Rinoa.

"I hate this city." Rinoa said flatly. Onna nodded along with little conviction, looking exhausted herself. "It's evil …everything about it. The people, the way it feels, I don't like it at all." When she said all of this she seemed to stare past Onna to deliverer her speech directly to the accused city.

"Do you think something is going to happen?" Onna asked fearing the Sorceress' answer.

"I hope not. I don't think Squall could stand it. He's probably already worried sick about me. You or whoever picked the wrong girl to abduct. Who knows what's happened to him now?" She blinked several times in an effort to stay focused, or even awake. Onna gazed at her confused.

"Let's hurry…we need to stop him."

* * * *

Selphie had taken a call from Landon, she had noticed that Squall was gone and she didn't feel good. Landon had called, offering them all invitations to the Opera that he was presenting. Quistis had been very skeptical and suggested that they didn't go, but the reason he had invited them was to secure the place. So for now they were in Deling, standing idly in the backstage of the place. Squall was gone, Rinoa was gone and any organization was gone with them. Quistis had tried her best to lead them, but Seifer had tried even harder to antagonize her, which had made it impossible for her to get anything done. For now their arms were crossed and voices rose. Selphie shook her head at this and vainly grabbed onto the curtain behind her for support while the group continued to bicker.

"Yes, Quistis you know this is a great plan, I'm sure will be able to get Rinoa and Squall back by standing here, mmhmm you sure are doing a wonderful job!" Seifer argued.

Quistis replied with, "It's not as if you are helping any, Seifer!"

Selphie began to grow more lightheaded and her small body grew hotter. Her already dry throat began to burn and her runny nose began to resist her constant attempts to get it under control with the handkerchief. She knew that she must have appeared awful. Bags under her once cheery eyes, sagging cheeks red nose like an old boozer and just overall exhausted look. She staggered back a little, feet taking baby steps, but slowly losing her balance. Irvine's gaze just happened to avert to her-- instead of the argument and he caught the girl before she fell. She would've been worried, but her eyes quickly closed.

Irvine carried Selphie in his arms like a lifeless doll and held her close, protectively. He followed the others down the hall to a room they could safely attend to Selphie. _You careless son of a bitch…_ Irvine muttered to himself. The cowboy couldn't help, but feel bad that he hadn't noticed that she was sick, not at all. It was careless on his part to hold Selphie to the same standards he held for some like Squall or Seifer. They were different; they were soldiers, cold soldiers, something like that. But, Selphie, Selphie was a small, fragile thing that he should watch out for. Now look what those actions had led him to, he thought and stared down at the green-eyed girl laid who laid on the dressing room chase lounge softly wheezing.

"Quistis, Quistis tsk tsk not even noticing that a member of your squad was ill?" Seifer shook his head mockingly, and stood over the girl with the rest of them. Quistis looked absolutely shocked and sighed, as she knew Seifer was right.

"I'm sorry." She replied, gaze fixed to the ground.

"You better be, if I had half a mind I would report you to Garden." He stated still shaking his head.

"Yeah, if you had half a mind that is…" Quistis turned her head to see Zell sitting in the corner, face turned away. What was his problem? She remembered through all of this, Zell had been there. It hadn't appeared that way though, if anything it was like a book, maybe a game and Zell certainly wasn't the star. The laid back young man had seemed like a shadow and Squall and Rinoa the light in the darkest night. But, he still sat there, excluded from everything, and yet right in the middle.

"Zell, what's wrong?" She asked leaving Selphie's side. It would be fine, she noted seeing Irvine hover over the bed fearfully: Zell didn't turn around. Her hand instinctively went for his shoulder and an overwhelming sense of pity came over her. Excluded, and yet right in the middle… She thought. Then she remembered about all the SeeDs and even cadets that had died in the Galbadia and Balamb conflict. The blonde had been right there, they all had been right there and Squall was the hero. Squall was the one that would be remembered, not them. Nobody would risk their lives for them; nobody would give up everything for them? Why Squall, what made him so different? It angered her somehow that she didn't star in the show anymore then Zell did. Really, she was the observer to all this, intervening whenever it was needed and forced to watch them day in and day out. Watch Squall and Rinoa in this game as they sealed there eternal, perfect love, they were meant to be weren't they? That's how the story went. Introverted boy meets free spirited girl who opens him up like that one girl could never do. While cute teeny bop, sensitive cowboy, and emotional guy accompany them on their journey to fill in all the blanks.

"Zell, what's wrong?" She asked again, trying to silence the thoughts.

"I already told you, just now." He responded staring at her curiously, she hadn't heard a word. She had been too caught up thinking about how much Zell was ignored and she had just disregarded him herself.

He laughed and she suddenly laughed with him holding her gloved hand to her mouth and covering the smile that formed on her face. She felt so strange, standing there laughing when Selphie laid unconsciousness, Rinoa kidnapped, Squall missing and an Opera about to begin. What was wrong with her?

"What is going on, trying to seduce your students again, Miss Trepe?" Seifer asked turning his stare from Selphie to Quistis and Zell.

She got up quickly coming to her senses, she thought and fetched a towel for Selphie.

* * * *

Squall had positioned the Ragnarok by Deling. He had not gotten far when he had received a call from Xu who had picked up, happy and relieved to hear his voice and he assumed that he heard Nida's voice as well in the background. He asked for Quistis after a few more questions and vague answers. Xu said they were on their way to Deling by train and he could meet them there. Her main concern however was his current state of health and she demanded that he return to Garden-- such a reckless man was not fit to command a mission as dangerous as the one they would be going on. Cid had explained this to her and instructed her to inform Squall when she got a hold of, but it was most likely that Cid was also taking orders from somebody higher up. 

It was a web, a web of deceit and tyranny of fluctuating powers that could collapse, and would collapse eventually, so it was Squall's job to enforce this power SeeD, while it lasted. Squall wanted to ask what the big danger was, but Xu continued on giving him instructions and lecturing him on his behavior. She firmly insisted that this would be THE last time Garden would tolerate his actions of going out of the code unsupervised, it just wasn't done. And he was genuinely sorry; in fact as he looked back at his actions they were extremely out of character. Squall would never take the Ragnarok without thinking to go find the girl on his own. 

_What's happening to me?_

Squall relaxed with a deep sigh, hoping that if he just got her back everything would be fine again. He had lost his head for a second, but who wouldn't in his situation? Who wouldn't feel distrait and overwhelmed-- concerned that someone you cared for might be in trouble? He had calmed down now, realized that he could get this done, he would simply have to relax a little. Go to Deling, find her and come home to another celebration under the moon, another embrace under a shooting star and that tranquil feeling he always developed in her presence. It was all very straightforward. Yes, something could go wrong, nothing ever went as smoothly as you planned, but this hero would save the world once again and his lady-- all in one night.

He gathered his supplies, carefully putting the glowing gunblade into its sheath, checking over his index of spells; just being cautious. His mind worked out the details of the mission as he entered the city, going past the familiar car rental dealership and finally trying to make his way under the odd moon to get to the presidential residence. He spotted a white Limousine that carefully passed him, following the circular drive to the arch that guarded the residence. An attendant stood watchfully, arm leaning against the brick and eyes red shoot. The man waved in the prestigious car and Squall hastily followed while the man was too engrossed spying over the next car that followed. Squall sprinted for the nearest cover, a bush and watched the door intensely searching for some opportunity and literally jumped when he felt something gently touch his shoulder.

"Squall…" Ellone whispered. Her voice was lost in the crickets and sounds from the party inside and he struggled to hear her soft voice. "Is that you?" She asked recognizing him even in the shadows.

"It's me." He assured the shivering girl.

"Great! You can accompany Uncle Laguna and I. We are here to see something called, "The Promise." I hope you like Opera, please do join us." He nodded reluctantly, the thought of sharing an evening with Laguna wasn't his idea of fun, but Ellone would be there and he needed away to get in.

"Good, just follow me."

* * * *

A plan.

The idea swelled in his head, a plan was mapped out completely. It was too easy almost like all these people, these bag of bones who continued on with their futile, boring, pointless and pathetic lives had called him here demanding he take advantage of them. Cid had asked him to go under cover for a small resistance group, Landon had asked him to kill Artemis, the resistance group had wanted to kill both of them and NORG had asked him to aid the group. That meant he had been loyal to four groups at one time, and had been able to pull all this off coming out like a hero, but really taking advantage of them all. He hadn't seen this at first; he had been blind then, worrying about what would happen at that moment and that moment alone, without direction. 

Charm was one of those people, the type that would always rule the weak, always steel from the poor, and have no loyalties no friends to hold him back. He could survive on his own and he liked it that way. People could betray you, they could slit your throat while you slept or murder you in a crowded mob of people in front of a young girl's eyes… Some might interpret this as dirty or untrusting and perhaps it was, but you didn't see Charm lying six feet under. He smiled; grinning happily as he could recall everyone he had betrayed or taken advantage of. Every smile, every move he had made-- calculated.

Then came a magical word, Centra it floated from his lips like the leaves from the trees in autumn. "His" people had already infiltrated the whole thing and stood watchfully as more delegates shuffled in. He spotted Landon in the crowd, shaking hands kissing babies whatever it took. The older man stopped for a moment and his head nodded subtly. _Another blind man… _Charm commented to himself. Landon was seen to be talking to a familiar man with black hair, pulled back in a simple ponytail, streaks of gray weave through showing his age to be much older then his appearance for the most part. He wore a tuxedo, but looked extraordinary out of place, someone you might find in Winhill or something. Perhaps a farmer, a smiling man who sat back, lazily under the shinning sun and drank lemonade, carefree and laid back, or perhaps the President of Esthar? Yes now Charm remembered the face. Loire, the man Landon had talked about that one time. He sighed as he thought that more then one fool wanted to take over the world tonight. But, not more then a few feet away from the two aged men was a girl and a boy. They could've easily passed as Laguna's progeny, but the boy could also pass as the Commander of Garden. _Oh shit, _he commented to himself. He quickly hastened his pace to hide behind a pack of elitist who currently discussed the rumors of the town freely.

"Oh, Reynolds, have you not heard the rumors?" The young woman sighed; her slender arm came down in an exaggerated motion. Her short, blue dress hugged her tight, and her long, chestnut hair was up tight, bound in spiral that bounced when she walked. 

Reynolds replied with, "Claudia, why must anyone keep up with those dreadful things you cannot believe a single word you hear from them. What is it this time? Is General Caraway planning to marry Rachel because she happens to be so similar to his late, Julia?" Reynolds was an older man in his late fifties and "Claudia" appeared to be his younger date. Claudia let out a light chuckle, and contained her contrived laugh with a well-placed hand over her ruby lips.

"No, no dear, I doubt that shall be happening anytime soon as long as Landon is around." She paused for a second and scanned the room unnoticeably, and then turning to Reynolds again, "I've heard that the sorceress is here." 

"Really?" Charm intervened suddenly. He smiled at the young women who appeared with a look of appall, as if she thought she had been violated in some unwritten way. 

"Excuse me!" She retorted condescendingly. 

"Excuse us, for a moment," he said to the older man who nodded. He took "Claudia" by her hand and whispered something into her ear, "follow me." The girl's gray eyes widened and she looked quite frustrated now. The appealing smile was wiped from her face and replaced with a convincing scowl as Charm dragged her to a more secluded corner of the room. She continued to keep glancing back in a desperate cry for help, but no one gave her a second look, not even Reynolds who had gone to the men's room. Once in this selected spot he let go and in response to this she smiled at him longingly. 

"Oh Come on it didn't even look like you were having fun." He commented glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"Well I never!" She said regretfully.

"You never what? Cut the bull shit Onna nobody is even looking." She sighed and shook her head; the truth was she had liked the dream that she was really a fair Aires who was here to enjoy an evening at the opera. Instead she was a petty terrorist, nothing in the scheme of things and couldn't trust a thing, or any person even the man she loved that stood before her. Fate was so cruel; she thought and attempted to fix her hair. "And what was that talk of the sorceress I heard?" he added

"…Sorry." She tried to explain, but turned away sheepishly. 

"Shhh, the commander is here, I saw him with Loire. Besides who cares if one, two a thousand dies? Who cares about any of their lives, what about you, you told me what they did. They deserve it they don't deserve to live in all this while we suffer. You know better then that, or at least I thought you did." 

She shook her head vigorously, "I do."

"Good, that's my Onna. Now did you bring the girl?" Laughter could be heard through Charm's head as the girl stood there, eyes dreaming and a smile on her face. A troubled smile he could tell, but still she would do anything for him and that made him feel better. 

* * * *

Rinoa was in a crowded room. Bodies covered in the latest, exclusive styles lined the walls with various alcohol beverages in hand. They gabbed, gossiped, shook hands and kissed in a less then enthusiastic way. She sat on a padded bench, legs crossed tightly together in the back of the room or at least far from the entrance. Her cheeks couldn't help, but arch up at the thought of a boy she would soon return to and it was the only thing that kept her going. Finally, this nightmare would be over; there would be no more Charm to stare at her so transfixed, no more fear-- just Squall. It was beautiful really; the two would be reunited at an opera, her first opera with Squall, how romantic she thought. She pictured it clearly in her head; she had been picturing it for a while as little girls' dream of Princes on white horses there to carry them far away. To her that moment that embrace was just one step away from becoming a reality. Yes, dreams were a lovely thing, perhaps just a pause in your day to think about a possibility, and then becoming a sweet moment and soon a whole day of just dreaming… 

_Who is that?_

A man in a trench coat stood far away. His arms tucked into the pockets sternly; though he only appeared to be holding his breath because she could clearly see his chest heave in a tired way. From the distance the man slumped in his posture and she was sure if she were closer she would see red eyes on a pale face. His hair tucked back behind his ears a single strand of black hair fell over his face. Medals for missions of leaving his family for long periods of time adorned the black trench coat. His gray hair could also be distinguished against all the black as well as wrinkles. So it had seemed that everyone was here, including the man she knew as her father, General Caraway. Everything had begun with that man, and wouldn't it be funny if everything ended with that man? 

She didn't have much time to think as the ushers begun to guide the crowds in through the many sets of double doors and stairs Onna soon joined her.

* * * *

Quistis stepped out of the way of the two men carrying the prop. She was almost hit by the faux wall and the workman didn't even flinch. Selphie was better; lying on the lounge comfortably while Irvine guiltily attended to her. The Doorman had reported that Squall had accompanied Laguna and Ellone during the last arrivals, which she hadn't been able to over see, including Charm who was to meet them here with Onna who had Rinoa safely smuggled out of danger. Everything was running smoothly and Landon even stooped by to thank her for her hard work, she smiled despite herself. So now with everything fixed in place, the crowd in their seats and the doors guarded securely by Galbadia, Esthar and their fellow SeeDs, nothing could go wrong. It was time to relax she told herself as Landon made his way out onto the stage to the microphone.

"My humblest apologies to each and everyone of you tonight," he spoke. "We have been faced with few bumps in the road as well as some unfortunate tragedies. In fact, if it is not too much ladies and gentlemen I ask that we take a moment of silence for General Lewis who's current condition is weakening and that our prayers go out to him this evening along with his wife." He paused and the audience along with himself bowed their heads for a moment. "Thank you, that was beautiful. With that said and done I invite you to take a trip into-" He paused for a moment, thinking about something with his temple wrinkled and then took a deep breath. "To another world, really."

* * * *

Rinoa sat uncomfortably in the velvet, red seat. Something inside of her told her to look for Squall now and not to wait. Onna smiled reassuring at her, almost as if to read her thoughts, but Rinoa wanted to explore. The theater was dark now so perhaps when the girl wasn't looking Rinoa could sneak off to find Squall or anyone she trusted. 

"Umm, I have to go to the bathroom." Rinoa said grinning.

"But, it's just staring you don't want to miss it do you?" 

"That's okay I think I've seen it before." Rinoa explained squinting in the dark.

"Well I think they already closed the doors and they're very rude about opening them up, you know." She persisted. 

"I'll be fine, in fact maybe I'll go behind the stage." She tried to get up, but Onna grabbed her hand. 

"You can't do that though they won't allow it."

"Look I really have to go I'll be fine, just let go of me." She demanded.

"Okay, okay I was just looking out for you…Charm might be here." Rinoa looked alarm at the mentioning of his name and sat back down. 

"Excuse me ladies, you'll have to be quiet during the performance or be escorted out." Onna's already tensed position suddenly grew worse at the sound of the voice. She could've shaken right there and her eyes almost bulged. Charm was dressed as one of theater workers, hat almost drawn completely over his eyes and a long scarlet trench coat buttoned up to his collar. She could only tell by that voice. 

"I'm sorry, it's my fault I'm just looking for the ladies room," Rinoa cut in suddenly. Charm gave a slight nod to Onna who returned the thought. 

"Oh, then by all means let me show you were they are, it would be my pleasure." Rinoa nodded her head yes and Charm took her hand. "Just follow me Madame and we will get there in no time." They left the auditorium and returned to the large lounge. 

"Thanks, you're a life saver." He laughed at this and she noted that he still held onto her hand. 

"So, what is a pretty young thing like you here without a date?" The questioned stopped her and the man turned around with a light smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, nothing at all I was just curious. You know you have the most loveliest eyes," he said staring into her eyes still smiling.

"Have we met before your voice sounds familiar?" Rinoa had tried to get a head of the man, but he continued on dragging her hand with him until they approached a tall door. 

"I don't believe we've ever met…" Charm turned around taking off his hat. 

* * * *

Like a puppet on the end of her strings, Onna had run her fastest down the aisle on the left side, following the blood red carpet down almost to the orchestra pit. She followed those orders like that puppet and happily she did so even if he had given _her_ that look. His beautiful face had smiled for that princess, brightened up for her in the middle of everything. Onna loved Charm and he loved Rinoa, and Rinoa loved Squall-- that was his name, right? She didn't want to care anymore, about anything about a cause about some man or even a Sorceress and yet she had run like the puppet she was. She had seen the boy with the furrowed brow in that seat, talked to him and coaxed him to follow her to meet up with his true love. Also, a man named Seifer had volunteered to accompany them. So instead of one man's death on her hands another one followed him through the lobby. 

"So…how much is Charm paying you for all this?" Seifer asked the girl.

"If you would stop doubting my intentions maybe we could hurry before he kills her." Onna retorted walking quickly to the tall door. 

"Seifer, she knows what she's doing." Squall explained his disposition lighter then usual, as if he really believed her.

"I'm just saying that it's possible, not like you would care either way though." Seifer walked past Squall who sighed. "Hmm, though I really wonder what his plan is. Let's see here puberty boy, he has a house full of delegates from around the world, a sorceress and what else?"

"I would like to know as much as you…" Onna said to the ground.

"Sure you would girly," he said his hand clasped tightly around hers, preventing her from turning the shiny door knob.

"Seifer." Squall intervened.

"What? You want her back? This is Bull Shit, why the hell should we trust her?" He explained.

"Excuse me, but even if this is a trap what other choice do you have? This is the point of no return." Onna pushed Seifer away and opened the door into darkness.

* * * *

"Did you ever have a dream? Or maybe it was something less than that, like a feeling or longing… No, you don't know what I'm saying do you?" Charm asked strutting around the chamber with a beaming grin. Lips curled up in delight, you could see the crinkles around his face as his eyes lit up in excitement. It scared her. 

"What am I suppose to be afraid?" She asked staring into his eyes. The place was like a dungeon, cold, light with lanterns and made of stone. Obviously used for some sort of shelter or stronghold. She saw doors to other places and cringed and thoughts of what might be down there. 

"Oh be very afraid, who knows this whole building could just go BOOM." He laughed and continued to tinker with some control panel while she just stood there.

"Is that your plan? Not very original, I would've expected more out of a SeeD…" Rinoa tried to remain calm, but she could've cried right there. She knew whatever his plan was it involved her unfortunately. 

"A SeeD, I'm not a SeeD. Never a part of that filth. I can't wait until they arrive I have the best surprise for them-- and you." He continued to be occupied by the gadget and didn't pay much attention to her. 

"Hmm what was I saying…Oh yes dreams. Dreams are a wonderful thing, even more so when they come true. And if you had the power you would make yours come true. Rinoa, you have that power and I'm going to use it." He smiled at her like a child would to their favorite toy. She started to try to pull off the Odine's bangle more forcefully, trying her hardest to unclip or pull the thing off of her pale arm, but nothing worked and she began to feel more helpless.

* * * *

"I told you we're almost there." Onna explained holding the lantern. The narrow corridors were dark and smelled of sewer. The lantern tried to illuminate the smooth walls, but only weakly reflected off the walls a few feet ahead of her shivering body. It was cold and trudging in the ankle deep water probably did not help anything, she noted. 

"Are you cold?" Squall asked from behind. She stopped a second and stared at him as if he had said something completely unexpected. His simple concern was different, foreign to her and she couldn't help from smiling. He had noticed her… What was she to do now?

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Seifer commented frowning at the stop.

"She's cold." Squall stated pointing to Onna.

"So what?" Seifer asked staring at Onna.

"Here," Squall exchanged the lantern for his jacket. She blushed and put the black leather on, draping it onto her shoulders sheepishly. Seifer laughed.

"What's so funny?" Squall asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all Senor Pussy Pants." Seifer said continuing to snicker.

* * * *

Zell began to squirm in his seat. He had never been one for Opera and not understanding a word of it didn't help any. He was just happy that everything was working out-- only moments ago he had seen Squall who was going with Onna (the girl that had rescued Rinoa from Centra) and Seifer who didn't trust anyone to get Rinoa. 

Personally, he always liked Rinoa; she was so nice and thoughtful in his opinion. Such an opposite to Squall, but even he had to admit that in a way they complimented each other and had to meet somewhere in the middle. That was the beauty of it all as how gentle and light she was to Squall's darkness and sometimes irritability. He laughed remembering the fights they had gotten into and how happy he was when Rinoa stood up for him as well as seriously embarrassing him in her sweet way. He wished them the best and for them he didn't mind not being in the spotlight, he was just happy to be included in something. And he knew that all this had to make his Grandfather proud. 

He rubbed his face and eyes in an effort to stay awake and breathed a few heavy breaths just waiting for the music to end so he could get out of there and be with his friends. Something tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Quistis with an alarmed look on her face. Her temples wrinkled and gloved hands carrying something tightly, a manila folder.

"What's that?" Zell asked curiously. On one hand he was relived to be pulled away from the opera that he was expected to follow, but then again what could it possibly hold? 

"The second team of SeeDs reported some activity in the dungeon, something's down there and it's making noise. One member reported a sound similar to human voices. I've already assembled the group minus Selphie and I don't know if Irvine can go…" She said shaking her head and showing Zell the contents of the file. 

_Something's down there…_

The thought made him cringe along with the opera, which reached an unprecedented pitch. He handed the folder back to Quistis, "So what's the plan?"

* * * *

"I here footsteps," she said thoughtfully.

"Of course you do, the guests are coming, Rinoa." Charm responded with his same casual attitude. He was happy, no matter what this moment had made him happy, so happy that even her frown couldn't bring him down. 

"Onna will almost be here, with that boy, what was his name again…?" He said looking away to the direction of where the steps could be heard.

"But Onna-- This was all a trick." She said desolately. "And when he tries to save me, you'll get him and then nothing can stop you. You'll kill him and you'll kill me too." She didn't want to be strong; she wouldn't remain calm and composed. The final trick had been played; the cat had caught the small mouse. Rinoa's eyes grew weary and she closed them. She wouldn't cry in front of him, she had to be strong even when he approached her. 

He took his hand and raised her chin up to his eye level. Then he leaned in so close he could feel the heat from his body, his mouth only inches from her face, finally he whispered, "I would never kill an angel." She pushed him away as hard as her petite frame would allow and he frowned.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again!" She yelled. Rinoa wiped away the tears that built up in her eyes. 

"You don't have to like it, but you will learn. You will have to learn." Charm said with a sneer. He sighed and quickly returned to configuring the settings on the panel while a noise could be heard that grew closer. The man sat down on the chair where Rinoa carefully tried to approach him from the back.

"So… What will you do with him? Just kill him like that, or something more I mean this is the Squall Leonhart." Her eyes rolled to the ground and her arms remained behind her back.

He turned his head, "The Squall Leonhart, eh?" The man lauged at the remark he found absurd. "Perhaps, I'll rip out his heart, right there and then. Or maybe just shoot him. Why, what do you think I should do, Rinoa?" She crept closer and put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. 

"He's not just anyone. He's special, you know. I noticed him the first time I met him, at the ball. He stood out even in the SeeD uniform of his." She said smiling remembering the memory so fondly when one shooting star past over their heads and their eyes met. It was something written in fairy tales and dreamed about by mortals trying to escape their dreary lives. Perhaps even now he would save her she just had to… 

"They will forget about him soon enough when he is dead-" Swiftly Rinoa took the chain she had found and put it around Charm's neck. "You little bitch!" He yelled yanking the chain away from her. He pushed her back with such great force that her small frame was thrown onto the cement floor. Charm tossed the chain onto the ground and his face became more enraged, eyes squinting, brow creased and face red. "Fine, you want to get tough," he lifted her up by her arm and took her to the chair where he bound her hands behind the back of the chair. 

* * * *

Squall, Seifer and Onna approached a corner. The girl stopped, putting her arm against the wall and slightly bending her knees. Seifer sighed at this and frowned at the girl. He didn't trust her. In fact, as he thought about it more he trusted Squall more then he trusted her. The same insolent rival whom had scarred him, but at least he was reliable. Or perhaps it came out that she was nothing more then a traitor, she had betrayed Charm, as evil as he was so what stopped someone like that from doing it again? He could've laughed at this because he knew that was what everyone thought of him ironically enough. 

_The corner, what was around that corner?_

Seifer Almasy turned to his rival for help, but the boys face was fixed on Onna who drew in deep breaths as if she were preparing for something. 

"So Senor Pussy Pants, ready to go home yet?" He asked trying to get Squall's attention. Squall continued to ignore him, the back of his leather jacket that Onna had returned still staring at Seifer. "Yo Squall, hello?"

"Okay, Zell." Squall retorted turning around.

"At least I got your attention I guess that's why Chicken-Wuss says that all the time?" He shrugged his shoulders, but tried to focus more on having a serious conversation with Squall, which was almost impossible. Seifer was fun, he was never so serious and Squall's solemn demeanor was amusing; he could never take a joke.

"What is it?" Squall asked apathetically. Seifer raised an eyebrow and started to walk away, expecting Squall to follow-- he didn't. 

"Where are you going? We just came from there." Onna stated looking up.

"None of your business." Seifer said, Squall got up and followed him until they were out of Onna's vision.

"I don't trust her." Seifer said, trying to keep his voice low.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked half curious. He knew that he might be over looking something, that a part of him wanted to believe everything would work out and he could trust everything. In his eyes he saw Rinoa waiting for him around the corner, a near by embrace and kiss and that was it. 

"She's leading us down to nowhere, completely defenseless. Look, I know Charm." Seifer glanced past Squall trying to keep his stare carefully fixated on Onna. 

"I'm getting her back-- with or without you. Do you know what she's had to go through?" Squall said and for a moment the poker face was dropped and Seifer could see everything. _He's really upset…_ Seifer nodded remorsefully and followed Squall around the corner.

Onna stood patiently as Squall and Seifer walked past her. She sighed a regretful sigh and almost pitied the men. Yes, she would be responsible for their deaths and even now she still suffered from that sickening feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Dirty. She wouldn't be the one to take their lives-- hopefully. 

_No, Charm please. Don't make me, I've done everything you asked of me, no second-guesses. Just not this, I brought them here. _

She stared at the ground searching for peace, knowing that she was about to walk into the middle of a storm. 

* * * *

A Sorceress bound in a chair, a man tinkering with controls, two men shocked beyond belief and an Orphan about to cry as she readied her Crossbow. The man put the panel down and looked up with a beaming smile, radiating with poise, confidence and insanity. The men quickly turned their heads in the direction in which they came to see a Crossbow. The Sorceress had tears streaming down her face and even in her helpless appearance still formed a hopeful smile.

"Squall!" She yelled in surprise. 

"Honey, would you like to greet the guests?" Charm asked turning to Rinoa mockingly. 

"Let her go." Squall spoke calmly, his gazed fixed on Rinoa who wasn't more then six feet away from him.

"Oh and your in such a great position to demand that!" Charm laughed at this and then regained his composure. "Meet the lovely Onna, tour guide, friend, did I mention terrorist?" The two men's glances turned around quickly to be greeted by Onna's Crossbow held poised in their direction.

"Shit, I knew it! Dammit, Squall what did I say!" Seifer shouted at Squall whose happiness sank into a bitter scowl.

"You knew this was a trap?" Rinoa asked from behind enemy's lines.

"And that's not the best part! Perhaps you've also overlooked the fact that I have a 2,000 pounds of explosives hooked up to the cellar of this grand old place. They could go off now, but I figured that I would at least kill THE Squall Leonhart first. I mean what's a world without a hero? Don't forget about the lovely sorceress here, oh I have plans for her. Join me or die, simple as that! Now, does anybody have any questions?"

"Yeah when does the evil, I'm-going-to-take-over-the-world-music start blaring in the background?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

Charm narrowed his eyes, "Onna, please assist me." Onna walked forward until the Crossbow was right against Seifer's throat. Squall unsheathed his Gunblade and held it level. 

"No matter, she's disposable. But, our little Sorceress friend isn't, is she?" Charm pulled Rinoa forcefully out of the chair, undoing her wrists and shoving her into his grip where he held her with his left arm. In his right he held a loaded pistol pressed against her head. She remained still and her heart raced.

"Rinoa!" Squall yelled running, Charm shook the gun contemptuously, and Squall backed up.

"Here's the deal, Rinoa gets to chose. Just a simple choice of the Grasshopper and the Scorpion… Grasshopper, I blow everything up there with them. Scorpion, I let them all live, but you and I will live to rule over the new Centra. Get back what they rightfully deserve and do away with all the corruption that lives up there. What will it be Sorceress, live your life with me or send them to their graves?" Charm asked shaking the girl. Her eyes became increasingly puffy and water coursed down her red face. Squall reached his arm out pathetically.

"…Just go with him." Onna said looking down. 

"Rinoa, you have to, I'll be okay." Squall said his face equally red and hair out of place. He looked depressed, literally as if someone had sucked everything from him and he just slumped there trying to control it, but for once in his life he couldn't control anything. Rinoa's breathing became heavier and Charm wiped her tears with his hand, trying to calm her down.

"I said, don't touch me." She whispered. Charm squeezed her gently, "Shhhh it will be alright, my angel. I just can't do this." He threw her to the side in a quick motion and just as Squall went to come to her side with a shaky hand Charm pulled the trigger of the black 38 semi-automatic right into Squall's chest. The blood began to soak into his clothes and then the scarlet dripped onto the cold gray floor. Squall pressed hard against the wound, trying to suppress the crimson that flowed effortlessly from his body. He staggered and Rinoa wrapped her arms around him trying to gently help him down. She cradled his body in her hands and time seemed to stop for a moment as he wiped away her tears with his familiar gloves and brushed her hair from her face. 

"You won't be okay, will you?" She asked staring into his eyes. They appeared oddly blue, more so then usual and stood out strongly on his pale face along with the scar across his nose. "Well say something dammit!"

"It was worth it." He muttered, more unconscious. His eyes suddenly shut in a peaceful way like he was sound asleep. 

"Squall, Squall, don't leave me, please don't go don't go…" She shook him gently and rocked his body like a mother would to her child, looking for any response. 

Seifer tried to rush over to them, but Onna pointed the Crossbow closely in her shaking hands. He didn't care though and brushed it away forcefully. "Get the fuck away from me, Bitch." He said to her his voice low and harsh. She stood back and started crying herself.

Charm began to laugh as Seifer and Rinoa tried to waken up the unconscious Squall. It sounded horrible, like he was choking and it continued. "Oh no, is he dead? Well we didn't want that did we?"

"You asshole, you low, cowardly fucking asshole!" Seifer screamed at the man. He felt like he could rip out his throat with his bare hands and laugh a little himself. 

"Now Sorceress I do believe there is only one choice." He bent over, gently lifting her cheek staring lovingly into her red face. She shook her head losing his grip and slapped him as hard as she could, he cowered back holding his cheek and rubbing it. He picked up the control panel and held it high into the air. "Do you see what I can do, I can kill them all. All of your friends, gone in a flash turned to rumble along with all the leaders of the world. Then I can take over I can be free ruling everything and happy. Don't you at least want to live?" Rinoa still held Squall's body rocking it back and forth, Seifer stood over her shoulder with his head bowed. "Well do you!?" 

"You're the lowliest of them all, Charm." Seifer said shaking his head.

"Why thank you Sorceress' Knight, I'll be sure to improve on that. But, for now she has a decision." 

"What decision? You killed him and now you expect that I will go with you? You sick bastard, how dare you!" Rinoa stood up; the frock she wore now covered with blood along with already being ripped and her hair a mess.

"Get away from him!" Charm demanded of the girl. He walked over swiftly and pushed Seifer over who gave him a look of contempt, but still couldn't do anything with Onna behind him. "Stand up!" She stood crying, hands over her face because she didn't want to see his face, but he pulled them away. "He's dead, you can't love him!" He demanded and kicked the body. "You have to love me!" Suddenly he grabbed the weeping girl tightly and kissed her forcefully on the lips, clumsily as she attempted to heave away from his embrace.

"Rinoa…"

Blood on her hands became stained on Charm, but he didn't care. When she finally broke away his only thought was how much he deserved her. Her innocence would belong to him, those brown eyes, the legs the porcelain skin and that smile, those powers…his. Charm wanted it all so badly, he would be dedicated to her, he could protect her just as well and give her everything. So then, didn't he deserve her? 

"Stop it!" Onna screamed. The three turned around to see her raise the Crossbow. "Stop it, stop all of this!" She commanded. "You're going to kill her!" Onna's face just like the others in the room had a full flushed face and appeared to be in agony. Her eyebrows rose in alarm, her body quivering as she spoke the words. Charm looked onto her with all the hate he had ever felt, pure disgust as if she had committed the ultimate betrayal. She cared for him so much; she just wanted the best for him right? 

* * * *

"Zell!" Quistis shouted to get his attention. She stood there like brittle stone, reflecting a well-prepared stiff exterior that was still fragile under pressure. Her nerves had been rubbed the wrong way, it was late there was lack of sleep or any rest and food to go along with a stressful atmosphere. She had thought she could handle everything, just like she did before when she was an instructor, but nothing to seemed to be working out. 

_Just like you could handle Seifer…_

It was so easy to make the past out into whatever you pleased; people twisted it all the time to make them feel better about the present. Politicians did it to reflect their careers in a different light and Quistis did it now for comfort. And it was just as easy for her to claim that she was invincible as she often tried to say to herself and reflect in the past. She thought about it sometimes as if you could try hard enough and after so many times you she said she was invincible she could become it or at least not feel so weak. For now she was like an ordinary human being, her legs ached her hair was out of place and her body felt faint without food.

"Hey, you sure we're goin' the right way?" Zell asked studying the map in his gloved hands. Quistis walked over to examine his suspicion and could've laughed at the confused boy.

"Zell, you're holding the map upside down." His arms went up in an exaggerated way, not unusual for Zell, but were raised high in the air almost as if he was giving up to someone. 

"Don't worry about it, everyone makes mistakes. I think it's just around the corner." Once again calm Quistis took over. He handed the map to her, still upside down. She folded it up and tucked it under her shoulder.

"I just want everything back to normal," Zell said unusually depressed. He sounded so young then to her, just a boy wanting his best friends back. And she realized something; SeeD's or not her students had still been children trying to handle all this, she had still been a child. 

"Me too, Zell." She said as they rounded the corner of the dark passageways. Zell carefully trudged through the ice, shallow water to follow Quistis. He tried to smile, but the smell and the darkness continued to dampen his spirit. 

* * * *

"I can't take this anymore, please, please I beg of you…" Onna tried to stand tall with the weapon pointed high, but it everything about it felt completely wrong. __

_Look at his eyes, those sweet-honest eyes filled with hate for you._

It was true Charm was shocked, frozen in his stance with Seifer standing protectively over Rinoa who was a mess of hair, blood and blue. But, Onna was resilient. 

"Oh come on Onna, don't do this, we've worked so hard and you're just going to throw it all away? What about are dream? What about what they did to you, orphaning you so young all you've been through? What about me?" Charm coaxed as he calmly walked forward. He took nothing more then baby steps trying to gracefully walk over and disarm the girl.

"No! Your dream, this is not mine this is a nightmare. I was dragged into a nightmare when I first met you. You're eyes, the way you walked, so commanding so powerful. I wanted to be a part of that power; I wanted to feel in control so badly I wanted love so badly, for it to complete me and rid me of the emptiness I felt inside. But, this is wrong. All of this and I won't let you kill her!" Onna shouted with tears running down her red cheeks. She couldn't wipe them without lowering her defenses so they continued to stream down her face not unlike Rinoa. Charm was just within arm reach and stopped just as the Crossbow was head steadily against his torso. 

"Poor, poor, Onna." He said gently whispering. Charm pulled her hair back so it was out her eyes and wiped the tears away like he had done with Rinoa. Only this time the girl embraced it with open arms and felt her defenses weakening. "You should've told me how you felt, Onna. What if I love you too…?" The manipulative Charm pushed the Crossbow aside and placed his arms around the shaking girl.

"But, what if I don't love you…" Her lips muttered as they kissed his cheek. She fired the weapon with unstable hands and it went with ease into his flank. And then she realized what she did and grabbed onto the man with any strength she had left to realize what the fallen Charm had pushed. A bright red button flashed to say the bomb was armed. She slowly laid him down, his eyes wide with pain and disbelief and he grabbed onto her arm pathetically. 

"Squall!" Quistis shouted suddenly from afar and Zell quickly followed. They ran to Seifer and Rinoa who stood over Squall, Quistis looked on hysterically, but Seifer only pointed to Onna and Charm. 

"There's a bomb." Seifer said calmly. Quistis' gaze shifted over to Onna who just nodded. 

"We have to get out of here then, come on help me with his body," Quistis said taking charge. She knew he was dead, he had to be and it felt so odd to handle everything detached like she would, but if she didn't how would she be able to take another step? Zell just stared at her, and Seifer tried to talk to Rinoa who just sat there silently. 

"You have to hurry, I think it says only thirty-eight minutes." Onna said with Charm still holding onto her tightly. 

"What about you?" Seifer asked with Rinoa buried into his shoulder. 

"I'm going to try and disarm it, or at least give you more time. Just go I-- I'll be fine." She said cracking a weak smile. 

"But what if you die?" Zell asked innocently. 

"Just go." From the look on her face no one dare questioned her further. Seifer and Zell grabbed onto Squall's body and began to carry him and Seifer smiled as he thought he could sense a weak pulse. Quistis coaxed Rinoa along who just walked like the undead.

* * * *

"You know you're going to die," Charm whispered to Onna seeing them leave. He gasped for breath and was becoming weaker by the moment and his body weighed her down considerably.

"Anything for you, love." She said into his red eyes. Charm attempted to laugh at this, but instead coughed up blood onto his chapped lips. He struggled to sit up, arms reaching back to the frigid ground and for a moment he got his torso up, but quickly fell down to Onna's lap where she carefully petted his hair lovingly. Onna knew he wasn't perfect, far from it in fact, but it's what she deserved. He had done so much, used her, but if she had been as useless as she thought she was all this time he would not have used her. None of this would have been possible without her, so in some twisted way he had needed her like the thick air she ingested heavily. This monster that she stood by all this time was as close as she had come to love and she wouldn't give it up so easily. 

"I used you so much, I took advantage of you and yet you still stand by me? What kind of person are you to do this when you thought nothing will change, love?" Charm asked the girl. She smiled at him staring to those dark eyes and for now he was here, he could not run away from her. 

"Shhh… Don't try to think about what you could not possibly comprehend. Save your strength, Charm." Her voice sounded so different to him, it was relaxed and soothing not scared and timid. Everything was comfortable and peaceful and he was so tired that maybe he would fall asleep in her arms. The one girl that had cared for him and loved him, if only he had more time to discover if he could love her. 

"What a couple we are, two sinners about to die who find love in this Nightmare." He smiled back at her and she continued to stroke his hair while he held her hand. Words were what he had used to manipulate and betray, so for once perhaps silence would mean more then what any words could say. ****

**FIN**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: **The Epilogue will be around soonto explain what exactly happens later on all the details. For now this is pretty much the end that's taken me forever.


	7. Default Chapter Title

**The Lights of Deling**

By Tera

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Epilogue- **

Two old men shook their hands firmly in peace and understanding before a raging crowd. Artemis had made a full recovery no thanks to Landon or Charm. So now months later after the huge fire from an explosion that had enveloped part of the Presidential Residence (mostly the forgotten dungeon below) and had almost killed a number of important delegates from around the world. It would in fact unless the brave Seifer Almasy (former Sorceress' Knight) and Squall Leonhart (brave SeeD who saved the world from the last Sorceress' War) had not saved the day. So a week before the vote the two and their comrades were to be honored in Deling for their efforts. And it all was to take place on the newly restored Presidential Residence. So there they sat in folding chairs on top of a tall gleaming building with thousands of people waving flyers and hands. 

Seifer seemed the happiest of them all, sitting back in his chair with his legs out smugly. The same overconfident grin was nowhere to be found, just a light smile with his lips only turning upward barely. His eyes twinkled in an overwhelming prose of satisfaction and pride. Just like General Caraway had promised he had become that hero. There would be no gray to follow his name and he was sure that no one would probably even remembered about the Sorceress' Knight incident and if they did he would just show them a thing or to with his new found membership to SeeD.

He glared at the others in the chairs; Rinoa wasn't there or Squall. No, the lovely couple had taken off after the incident with Charm and company and rumor had it that Squall was thinking about resigning from his place at Garden after barely surviving he needed his rest. Cid of course didn't approve of it, but understood the young boys needs and now looked at Seifer once again. But, there was still Quistis who wouldn't leave Garden for anything; perhaps it was her cage she had grown use to. For now she held her head in her hands as Landon continued to talk about the incident. It hadn't been easy for her without Squall and she had mostly kept to herself. Then there was Selphie and Irvine who had been residing in Trabia for the last months helping out with whatever they could and staying together as much as possible. Zell was on the other side of them so Seifer couldn't see what he look like, but he knew that the fellow blonde had preferred staying close to his friends at Balamb and helping out the Library. 

"I now give you Seifer Almasy, one of the definitive persons in helping with the evacuation and rescue of Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly." Landon finished. Seifer walked up to the podium letting the crowd cheer their hearts up for their hero. His eyes naturally scanned the group, but stopped on to familiar figures. One was a silver-haired woman dressed in a simple blue jacket with the symbol of wind. She was diminutive in size and paler compared to the copper colored burly man to her right whose armor had the symbol of Thunder. The girl carried a small projectile and the man a large bettering stick. Seifer couldn't say a word; he hadn't seen them for too long. Landon handed him the golden medal with his name ingrained on it and he literally stood there, gaping and his mouth wide open.

"Excuse me, Mr. Almasy?" Landon tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention. He forgot the speech he had planned and practiced, all perfect words of heroism and pride drew a blank as he saw his best friends, his posse standing below smiling at him. 

"Umm thank you Deling City for this honor. It was hard work… Thanks again!" A few laughs were heard throughout the crowd including Raijin who fell over laughing at his friend, Fujin kicked him to make him stop. Seifer didn't care about them and instead ran down to greet his friends. They left the ceremony and went to the familiar bar in the hotel to have a drink and to catch up on old times.

"Few, but true words everyone!" Landon concluded to stop the snickering. "And last, but not least Quistis Trepe!" Quistis was crying and when she heard her name she took off in tears. "Let's give them all a hand everyone!" 

* * * *

Quistis couldn't stand the crowd anymore, the eyes scanning her and focusing on her. She had felt awful when Squall left with Rinoa, abandoned. Squall had been her student, the little boy she had watched over and tried to help and now she could no longer watch over him. She knew he would be fine; in fact it was better to escape Garden he deserved better and that made her happy. But, she missed it all. She missed them all being together. Lonely. Currently she was in the safety of her room in the Galbadian hotel so no one could see Ms. Trepe in tears. She sat on the bed that bounced when she moved trying to gain any control with the tissue. What was wrong with her? It was all over, Charm was dead with Onna and yet she still cried. 

A knock came on the door, but she wasn't expecting anyone. She wouldn't answer it, she told herself, but it kept on pounding. 

"Who is it?" She shouted to the door, wiping her hair away from her face. 

"Come on just let me in." Seifer Almasy asked through the door. He sounded different; his words came out slower and slurred. "Quisty…" She sighed suspecting on the other side of the door she would see a man with red shot eyes, foul breath and a clumsy stance all ailments from the famous bar down stairs. 

"Seifer you're drunk." The girl answered. 

"Now, now you don't know that Instructor Quisty… Come on, I got a present for yoooouu." He laughed in a disgusting coarse way that made her feel sick and for fear of what would happen to him she got up and let him in. He stumbled over the rug until he fell onto her bed. She couldn't believe it, why her room, why her? He tried to get up and in his arm he cradled something golden. It was a box, wrapped up tight and radiated under the intense overhead lights in her room. "See I told you." His arm reached out gripping onto the box and she took it reluctantly. She opened it up, examining the dark chocolates and closed it back up smiling. They were all there in four strait rows encased in black wrappers. 

"Thanks Seifer." She said smiling despite herself. Who cared about the bright lights of Deling outside, or even Squall and Rinoa when she had her own light in here?

_______________________________________________________________________

** **

**November, Eleventh 12:16 PM Pacific Standard Time**

**Acknowledgements:** The wonderful Kate Lorraine who has always inspired and encouraged me to write, all the kind words and tips you've given me are priceless. DON'T EVER STOP WRITING! Anyone who ever liked this story, you're fantastic too. My Mom for sitting through hours of rambling… All my friends you guys are one of a kind. Oh ya and DJ for at least liking the ending lol! Take care everyone it's been a wonderful 11 months or so of fanfiction, wars and conversations that will stay with me forever. I'm getting teary now it's too late to be thinking conscious streams of thoughts. Hmm what to say I guess this story really taught me something about patience and in the end Charm is so kewl . Hehehe really.

**Special Thanks: **A wonderful play and book called **The Phantom of the Opera, **I borrowed a few things *cough Christine, Erek, Grasshopper and the Scorpion and the will to continue this cough*

**Author Note's: **The Lights of Deling talks about the spotlight placed on main characters duh or else the wouldn't be main, but in the end you see that even if Squall and Rinoa are these main characters the other ones in there own right when something is based on them have there own spotlight placed on them so we all get to shine at a different time. Makes sense to me :)


End file.
